The Seventh Awakening and the Final ReStart
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: Jack has been stuck re-living the events of the change-over five times now, but this sixth time he's pepared and ready, and he has a plan to thwart destiny itself. With only the knowlege and skills of the past to build with he plans to end his suffering. T for cussing and violence in latter chapters.
1. Prologue…

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

Prologue….

Jack Russell lay awake on his small bed in his small room but as humble looking as his surroundings were, for some strange reason, the gods had chosen him to be their personal punching bag. At least that's how it felt the first two times his life had been reset. He had been on both sides of the war at least once and had to kill friends and watch his friends be killed, and was sick of it._"Hmph, well not this time"_ he thought to himself

_"This time I'm making it imposable for them to push my reset button"_."Jack! Jack!" Adele shouted as she threatened to beat down his door."Oh well, let's hope the seventh times the charm."

Yep, the seventh, that's the reset number he was currently about to re-live if you counted the original. After the first two times he realized no matter what side he chose he would never be with the one he loved. No, he had discovered this wasn't as simple as choosing sides, it was a matter of making his own existence permanent, and only one force in this messed up world he was in that was capable of helping him with this was magic. So, during his third life he tried to join the mages guild, only to find that one could only enter after being recommended, and even then you had to pass a complicated written entrance exam. This wasn't a problem for Jack though because he knew if he could impress a certain "Genius" when he met him for the "first time" in his next reset he could definitely get in. Keeping this in mind he used all of his spare time reading every document in the Vareth Institute library when he wasn't out on missions for Vancor, and when the war began he joined the elves side simply to learn more knowledge from the fairy creatures. He even learned to read and speak the ancient elven language and used it to decipher some books he found in Algandars Castle which shed some interesting ancient theories about the dragons and a type of magic called symbology. With the knowledge and skills he learned in the next three resets he finally perfected a plan that would not only save Ridley but the Humans and the Fairy creatures as well, while still keeping the elements from falling out of balance. There was only one nasty side effect to this plan however, "I just hope Ridley loves me enough to spend an eternity in the body of a teen alongside Me." he said smirking to himself. At that moment Adele busted down his door and stood over Jack who just looked up at her seemingly bored.

"JACK RUSSELL! Didn't you hear me? Todays the Knights entrance exam! Why didn't you get up the first time I called for you! You're going to be late!" she shouted angrily at him.

He stared at his sister who still viewed him as "just sixteen" from her point of view, but in actuality he was closer twenty since each of his past resets spanned the length of a third of a year.

Yawning and stretching lazily he smirked as he replied "Oh is that what all this is about? And here I thought you had finally found someone brave enough to be your boyfriend."

He watched as his sister went through three shades of red before screaming

"ALL RIGHT, GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW AND GET READY TO GO!" yep, this time things were going to be different, he'd make sure of that!


	2. A Mage is never late…

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

Chapter One: A mage is never late…

As Jack made his way to the Radiata City gates he was deep in thought about his next moves. He knew he needed money and he also knew he needed to win at the knight selection trials this time. _"Fortunately I have a well thought out plan for all that stuff, but I have to hurry if I want it to all work-out."_ He thought as he entered gates. _"First stop, The Survivor Armory". _Jack entered the store and caught Warc polishing one of the swords from his collection. Said man hid the sword immediately as soon as realized he was no longer alone.

"What do you want shrimp?" he asked eying the teen in front of him.

Jack smiled and replied "Money, and I think I know just how to get you to part with some serious coin"

_Time Skip_

"That went much better than I had originally planned!" Jack thought aloud as he ran to his next destination In Blue town.

Jack was extremely surprised when Warc gladly agreed to buy his father's sword for his starting price of five hundred thousand Dogales without trying to haggle about the price. To say the man was a bit over zealous about adding it to his collection would have been an understatement. In the end Jack had made himself quite a hefty profit. Sure, if Adele ever found out he had sold their father's sword she would probably beat the snot out of him and then lecture him about it for days. _"But then, when is she not doing that to me?"_ the young man smiled inwardly. He hadnow come to a stop outside the store where the mages bought their supplies. "Ok, with the money I have now I just need the personalized "Journal" for my research, and then I have to get to the Black town for an appointment that will probably be as painful as last time." He said to himself as he entered the shop and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Good, I still have an hour and a half before the knight trials, but I am not looking forward to what comes next after this shop."

_Time skip_

Jack sat in the waiting room, trying hard not to pay attention to the noises of slight discomfort coming from behind the door to the room adjacent to the one he was currently in, the room he would be entering next. He knew from past experience that the pain wasn't all that bad but it did hurt, and left you feeling slightly tender. He concentrated as he sketched the magical array he would need to show the artist, but he had to be careful. Even the smallest flaw could mess everything up and this was a permanent thing. He knew for a fact that the guy was good at what he did, but Jack also knew that this sort of thing couldn't be rushed and he only had an hours' time before the knight trials started. He focused hard on drawing the main array he would need if he wanted to beat Ridley, and worked on a few other designs that he thought he would be convenient to have if he wanted to use certain "abilities "again. He could finish the rest later after earth valley. He would just have to sneak out of the castle using the path of the spider which was connected to the castle dungeons.

"Okay, who's next" shouted the "Artist" from the doorway.

Jack swallowed hard "That would be me".

_Time Skip_

"Call for him one more time" Lord Larks told the Heavy Guardsman. "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Lord Larks had never been one to play favorites but he felt he at least owed the memory of Carin Russell this much. The guard was just about to go and call for the person in question, when suddenly all the candles in the stadium flickered out.

"Oh, that won't be necessary my Lord" a young but slightly intimidating voice echoed through the now darkened coliseum.

All the lights suddenly re-lit themselves revealing a young man with brown hair wearing a Blue and Gold long coat kneeling on one knee before the balcony where Lord Larks stood shocked beyond words for the first time in years.

The young man stood and bowed "Jack Russell at your service" he said as he glanced up smirking briefly.

"You're late" said an irritated and all too familiar female voice to Jacks' left.

He stood and faced said person "Time is a relative thing, but given your perspective of the situation I suppose your view of my arrival is justified" The girl simply looked at him with a face that said "Shut-up smart-ass!" but didn't say anything. Jack pulled out his newly purchased phantom blade and took his battle stance signaling he was ready to begin. The girl took her stance while still glaring at him, wondering how the boy she was about to face had done that trick with the lights a moment ago. The referee raised his paddle thingy preparing to start the match. "Round two, Jack Russell verses Ridley Silverlake, Begin!" Jack stood still a moment taking in the girl he had become obsessed with saving, he knew that her losing in the tournament this time was necessary, so he had no regrets on the stunt he was about to pull, he just hoped it would work and he wouldn't get disqualified for it.

Ridley was aware her opponent was watching her _"probably looking for an opening"_ she thought to herself.

Then he did something well, in her opinion, that could only be described as odd, he lowered his head so that his bangs were covering his eyes and muttered something under his breath that she couldn't make out.

_"He's about to attack"_ she thought then readied herself for him to strike, however what came next was like nothing her years of knight training had prepared her for. He lifted his head locking eyes with her just briefly, and mouthed what seemed to be "I'm sorry" then his whole body glowed momentarily, and vanished only to re-appear just inches away from her face! She swung her axe only to have it to cleave the empty air in front of her. She struggled to regain her composure only to feel a sharp jab at the base of her neck followed by what could only be described as a small jolt of electricity, and then everything went black.

The match with Ridley was the hardest in Jacks' opinion, not because it was physically challenging, no, quite the opposite in fact. He felt terrible about having to cheat using magic on her; well, no one really knew that was magic he had used, since no one in the kingdom had ever seen magic used that way. The only one who might suspect it was Ridley since she had been on the receiving end of it. _"And they really can't call it cheating since this is supposed to be an unbiased assessment of our abilities" _He thought as he sat in the waiting room thinking back on how quickly he overwhelmed the rest of the challengers. The fight with Daniel had been particularly amusing. The chubby warrior wanabe had already heard the firsthand accounts of "The frightening powers" of the blue blur named Jack Russell, and all Jack had to do was teleport behind the quivering kid, bring his sword to the boy's throat and whisper in his ear "Tell me what you cherish most gator-boy, give me the pleasure of taking it away." And Daniel passed out cold. Needless to say, Jack was sure he had impressed Lord Larks and his future Captain. When the contestants were finally called back out to the arena Ridley had recovered from her bout with Jack, much to his relief. Things progressed as Jack thought they would, he being selected for winning the tournament and Ridley being selected because she had prior training. After this, Captain Ganz greeted them and told them to meet him later for the inauguration ceremony. As Jack expected Al the castle steward showed up to escort Jack to his room. Then something happened that Jack had not expected, Al started to lead him away from the basement where the knight trainees' rooms were. _"Maybe by changing history I caused a few minor side-effects?" _Jack thought to himself. As Jack came out of his thoughts he began to realize where he was. Al was leading him to the door on the third floor of the castle which had always been locked.

When they reached the door Al took out a key and led Jack through once on the other side he handed the key to Jack "this will allow Master Jack access to this wing of the castle, please endeavor not to lose it." Jack took the key and nodded "alright, I'll keep it safe." Al smiled appreciatively and they continued down the hall stopping at the first door on their left "this will be Master Jack's room" Jack opened the door and peered inside.

"Well this is odd" he thought aloud, which Al heard "What is it, is something wrong?"

Jack thought quickly "No, nothing's wrong, just strange. You see, I was under the impression that new Knights had quarters that were slightly less… elaborate? "

The steward nodded in agreement and answered "Master Jack is quiet right about this, under normal circumstances this is exactly the case. However, Lord Larks was quite impressed with your performance in the Knight Selection trials and decided to gift Master Jack with your fathers old quarters."

Jacks eyes widened in surprise. "You mean to tell me this was my father's old room?"

This time Al smirked "Why yes, I do believe that is what I just said.

"Jack knew he was being made fun of and was just about to say something about it when Al looked at his wrist briefly and said "Oh, is it that time already?" and then bowed quickly and ran off. "I hate it when he does that!"

Jack said to himself with a scowl, and with that he entered his room to change into his new trainee knights' outfit.

The first thing he noticed about the room was the color scheme which was white and gold, the second thing he noticed was that the room hadn't been cleaned or dusted in quite some time.

"I'll probably need to clean up" Jack said to himself, and then started to laugh at how irony of what he just said_. "A few resets ago I probably wouldn't have ever noticed, But after studying magic, a person starts to learn the value of knowing where things are kept, and having a clean work space"_He thought while looking around and taking note of the furnishings.

There was a large bed, a wardrobe, one book case that had almost no books _"Well that's one thing that is certainly going to change"_ he thought grinning to himself. He also was happy to find a small desk with a moderately comfortable looking chair. After taking everything in he went over to his bed where his new uniform was laid out for him, at one glance he knew that it was different from the one he had worn in all his other "incarnations" he laughed out loud. "Oh Larks, now your just being a kiss-up!"


	3. And Every Piece in its Place

Disclaimer: I do not Own Radiata Stories

Chapter Two: And Every Piece in its Place…

Jack walked, or rather strutted down the hall to the meeting room completely glowing with pride. Was he strutting because he won the tournament? Nah, that wasn't it. Was he proud of the cool new room he had? Nope, wrong again. Jack Russell was currently enjoying the feel of his trainee knight's uniform, a beautifully tailored long trench coat that had a flowing gravity defying feel to it and rounded shoulder guards. Sure, it still bore the pattern that showed which group of knights he belonged to, but Jack couldn't help but think this was someone's way of trying to get on his good-side. Under it he wore the under armor of his Divine Coat he had bought earlier that day. One the cool things he had figured out in one of his previous lives was that you could get things that were not on the market yet if you knew who to bribe and how much to bribe them with.

Captain Ganz sat in his seat waiting for his new subordinate to arrive. The other one, Ridley Silverlake was already sitting to his right with a small scowl etched on her face. He knew she was upset about losing to Jack but he hadn't expected her to hold a grudge. He himself didn't know what to make of the young man, his strange sudden appearance at the trials coupled with the strange way he could cause his voice to sound as if it were most authoritative thing in the world made the new captain feel, well slightly intimidated by the boy. Silence filled the room as the two waited, then without warning, the door swung open with a great deal of force behind it with the force coming from a certain Young Knight Trainee.

"Good afternoon everyone" Jack beamed. As he glanced around noticed look of shock on his Captains face who apparently had fallen out of his seat from surprise. He also took note of the girl he was determined to save, the one who was currently staring daggers at him, or trying to stare a hole through him.

"Are, you always going to be late?" Ridley asked her voice filled with annoyance.

Jack beamed at her "I am not late, Lady Ridley, nor am I early, I arrived at the exact moment that I meant to. What you identify as late I perceive as right on time, after all, time is relative." She stared at him for a moment as if he were an idiot.

"Whatever, let's just get this thing started" Not arguing Jack took he seat across the table from her and went into deep thought mode only to be brought out moments later by a very familiar question, "Captain, would you explain the meaning behind our squads name, Rose Cochon?" asked Ridley.

"You won't like it's meaning Ridley." Everyone at the table was now staring at Jack.

"Really, what does that mean?" Ridley asked as if she was daring Jack to make him-self look stupid.

"I must say, Master Jack that I too am now curious about what you mean. Do you know what its meaning is" Ganz asked sincerely.

"Only what the brigades name literally translates to. _Rose Cochon_ Translates to mean _Pink Pig,_ which I find degrading no matter how one tries to sugar coat it, but then again, government _is_ all about sugar coating things, and as a knight brigade we are an extension of the government itself" Jack finished leaving both Ridley and Captain Ganz stunned beyond words.

The three sat in silence, Ridley and the Captain each going over what Jack had just told them. The former, wondering how a boy from a small village could know so much, while the latter, wondered why his brigade names' translation sounded so degrading. They were brought out of their thoughts by a question from Jack

"So Captain, what's our first mission?" Gaz's head snaps up, "Right, well our first mission is to escort a dwarf cargo shipment from earth valley to Radiata who will be carrying metal and trade goods, at first I thought it was an important mission but now, well I have my doubts of its importance"

Jack smiled at this "Well, our brigade name aside, this is a very important mission Captain. Point one; we will be protecting something that is important to our kingdom- trade goods. Point two; we will be escorting a non-human, which will strengthen our ties with them, showing we can be trusted. Point three, it is our first mission yet because of the aforementioned reasons, it shows me that Lord Larks, whom I assume assigned it to us, has faith in what we can accomplish. Finally I would like to point out that every mission, no matter how tedious, is important and if done effectively we shall shine in the end!"

Jack saw that his speech had just the effect he had hoped for on his teammates. Ganz was now staring at him with stars in his eyes and Ridley had a look of shock on her face _"Wow, he really knows how to give an inspiring speech! I wonder if all the other children looked up to him at the village where he grew up." _

Ganz started clapping "Well said Master Jack, your quite good at giving speeches, I feel fired up for the mission now."

Jack, smiled and put his right hand up to his chest covering his heart, "Thank you that means a great deal to me coming from my captain" He said as he sat back down "Right then we leave tomorrow from Lupus Gate, This meeting is adjourned "

As Ridley was walking towards the door Jack grabbed the handle and opened it for her, to which she simply Hmphed at him.

_"I'm going to have to work hard to gain her friendship as usual"_ He thought, He quickly caught up to her and started walking beside her, she noticed it but still ignored him "Ridley?" he started "What?" she spat angrily at him "Could you show me the way to the castle library? I don't know the castle well and I wanted to read some of the books in there."

She looked at him surprise written all over her face. Not only surprised that he was asking for help, but also where he was asking her to take him. She quickly recovered her mask of indifference "Can you even read?"

Jack faked an offended expression "Of course I can read! " He said in mock anger. He knew she would enjoy getting a rise out of him and seeing him slightly vulnerable, so he would allow it.

"Really, what do you read then, because the books in there are pretty advanced. Even if you were taught how to read at your village you would have a hard time."

Jack smirked in his head_. "Time, to instigate an early re-evaluation of herself" _He closed his eyes and shook his head "I had no idea you would be so stuck-up that you would look down on those less privileged than yourself, that ugly way of thinking doesn't suit you Ridley Silverlake. If you won't help me I'll go find someone who will" He said as he walked off leaving Ridley shocked at how he had just described her.

_"Am I really that petty?"_ she thought to herself _"All he did was ask me for help, and I let my pride ruin a chance to find out more about him. What if I mess-up our mission tomorrow because of what I said?" _She thought as she ran to her room tears streaming down her face.

Jack made his way to the library. He had known where it was the whole time, however he just wanted a chance to speak to Ridley and work on gaining her friendship. Once He got to the Library he noticed a familiar figure standing in the historical section. He really did pity Aphelion; he now understood why the dragon was so bent on changing the cosmic order_. "I'm just like him, but he is still a necessary casualty, a pawn for my plan"_ Yes Jack Knew that he would have to force the Silver dragons' power out of him before it was all over but still that wouldn't stop him from what he was about to do.

"Excuse me sir, but could I get that book right there. Jack said pointing to one of the books Lord Lucian was standing in front of.

"Oh, of course, here allow me" He said as he picked up the book in question but frowned slightly when he saw the cover.

"What is it; you're not going to tell me that it's too difficult for me to read are you?"

Lucian shakes his head and answered "No, if you say you can read it I believe you. It's just that, I'm curious as to how you can read it as it is written encoded in Enochian and Modern Elven" he said handing the book to Jack.

"Ah, well I have a strange ability which allows me to read any written language as if there are no differences between them." Jack halfway lied; after all he did have a symbol on him that allowed him to do just that and he had already learned at least seventy percent of the Totalases languages'.

"Really, that is quite something, well then in regards to the book you're now holding, which was co-authored by a Dark Elf, where do you stand on the relationship between humans and non-humans?"

Jack smiled up at the dragon in human form "I think the two should stop fighting and get along! From my perspective humans are like little children grasping at everything because of their short lives, but Elves, Light Elves in particular are like mature minded adults wizened through their long lives and experience. However children won't mind adults who refuse to give them the attention and guidance they need. When you look at it that way both sides are equally at fault."

This answer was obviously not what Lucian was prepared for, which was evident by the look of shock on his face "That, is an impressive analogy young man, what was your name again?"

Jack held out his hand for a hand shake "Jack Russell, trainee knight of the Rose Cochon brigade, and yours?" Lord Lucian took his hand and returned the gesture "Lord Lucian Hewitt, personal adviser to Lord Jasne Colton"

again Jack decided a little buttering up couldn't hurt "Ah, Lady Ridley's father, please inform him that his work to better the relationships between the non-humans does not go un-appreciated"

Again this took Lucian by surprise "I'll be sure to tell him that" he said with a bit of wonder in his voice." Well then, if you'll excuse me my Lord, I have some notes that I have to copy down before ten-o-clock rolls around. "

He said as he went over to an empty seat a library desk took out some paper and began to coping notes he needed from Alchabar Nicolies and Simlie Fireleafs' The Grand Arcane Work.

The notes in question would be invaluable to him later on. Lucian watched the young man for a while then left. When Jack noticed he was no longer being watched, oh yes, he knew that Aphelion had been watching him, and he was right to.

_"However as much as I like to mess with these eldritch creatures minds, I'm going to have to settle for messing with my human peers for now so I won't draw unwanted attention to myself" _Jack thought, as he finished copying the notes he needed. After he was finished he left the library and made his way to his room. After he got there, he took his notes and went over to the wall and used his Magical Force ability to pull one of the large rectangular stone bricks from the wall. This particular brick he had hallowed out earlier to hold his grimore and any notes that were magical in nature, he had learned from someone else's experience and misfortune that any and all magical research should be hidden." When it comes to magical research there is no such thing as being too paranoid." Jack said as to himself as he put the stone back in place, then smiled "Look at me I 'm quoting Genius. Well I better get a little rest before tomorrow."

Early the next morning the new brigade met up in the meeting room then headed out to the entrance of the castle where Ganz, as all the times before, spotted a certain worried father pacing at its entrance

_"Show time!" _Jack thought in his head "Lord Jasne, you're up very early sir! Is everything alright?" Before the stout Lord could even utter his usual response Jack zipped ahead of the group and gave a formal Bow while putting on his exited child act"So, your Lord Jasne? You have no idea how much it means to finally meet you in person, it's a great honor!" he said coming up from his bow.

Jasne, looked at Jack curiously before asking "And who are you?" Jack faked an elated expression "I'm sorry, introductions first! Where are those manners my sister beat into me? Jack Russell, Trainee Knight of the Rose Cochon brigade, son of Sir Carin Russell former Captain of the Blanc Chavle. I'm sure my father is smiling down on this chance meeting today, after all you are the one who has worked so hard to preserve the good relations between humans and non-humans, something my father would be proud to see continued!"

The Lord Chamberlain now had a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Oh, is that right?" he said trying desperately to remember the Knight Captain who was just mentioned, so he wouldn't look like a disrespectful fool.

Jack was quicker of course, and used it to both flatter Jasne, and inform him "Oh sir, I see your wisdom at work, you're trying to test me to see if I remember just what my father's brigade did, which of course you know was to act as an Mediator and Intermediary in human and non-human disputes! You are quite clever sir."

Jasne took the complement and the bait just as Jack planned, "why thank you, young man. Jack was it, and you're in the Rose Cochon same as my Ridley? She told me how you two tied in the last round I trust you didn't get banged up to badly?"

Ganz was Just about to enlighten the Lord on what really happened but Jack quickly stopped that, by muttering a black-out spell causing him to collapse.

"Oh dear, it seems that in his eagerness to start the mission today the captain may have forgotten to eat something." Jack lied bowing to Jasne, "In any case, it was nice to meet you my Lord, and I hope to talk to you again soon"

Jasne smiled at the young man who was now helping his daughter to wake up their captain

"Well I'm Just glad to see that my daughter has at least one capable team-mate, I was here to see you all off, but now I think I should wish you luck instead! Will he be alright, or should I have someone bring him something to eat?"

Jack faked another smile and shook his head "No I have a potion on me that I bought yesterday that should do the trick. He'll soon be right as rain, whatever that means"

Jasne beamed at the young trainees' preparedness "Well, if it's under control, I wish you luck! Take good care of my Ridley."

Jack answered "Thank you sir, and trust me your daughter can handle herself in a fight"

Jasne gave a worried look at his daughter who simply glared back" Of course, you're right she is a knight after all!" and walked back into the castle. Jack took out his "potion" which was actually designed by him to augment memories of the drinker by the first words spoken to him, and put it in the Captains mouth.

As he came to, Jack spoke to him saying "You didn't eat breakfast this morning, did you Captain?" Ganz just shook his head "No, I didn't, I must have been to exited and forgot it. I can't believe I just collapsed in front of lord Jasne like that!" Jack just smiled at his Captain, "It's alright, I reassured him for you, and he wished us luck. Now let's get to Lupus Gate to start this mission, or is there something else we should do first?" Ganz had a look of realization on his face." actually there is something we should do before we leave we have to meet up with a priest from the Olacion Order who will be accompanying us on this mission, but we should meet him on our way to the gates so we needn't fret over that" Ridley was deep in thought, about why Jack hadn't corrected her father, it was really bugging her how he made no mention of it.

"I know what you're thinking" Said a rich soothing voice from beside her, she looked over to find Jack walking beside her looking up at the sky with a knowing smile on his face.

"Oh?" was all Ridley could say contemplating the sudden change in his voice.

"You wish to know why I did not correct your father, and I will tell you why. First, there is the matter currently at hand. I am under the impression that your father is a tad over protective, and had he found out that I beat you in the first match, our brigade might find it lacking a member now. Second, I didn't want your father thinking badly of me for beating you. Finally, and most important, is that had we met in the final round like he believes it very well could have been a tie."

Ganz, who had been listening in all this time had to agree with this logic, though it was embarrassing for him, it was probably a good thing that he had blacked out when he did "Master Jack is right, about this and though it almost seems like it's a Lie I will endeavor to keep it a secret and ask Lord larks If he will do the same, and there is a grain of truth to what Master Jack has said, you both just might have tied in the last round."

Ridley looked over at Jack who was now humming something to himself with his hands crossed behind his head "I Sorry, for the way I treated you yesterday Jack"

Jack looked over and smiled" It's alright Ridley I didn't take what you said to heart. Just remember though that words can scar a person more deeply, than any cut on the battle field" and though his voice had returned to normal Ridley couldn't help but admire the wisdom in his words. At that moment Ganz spotted Clive and trotted ahead to great him with Ridley close behind him.

Jack Paused a moment and watched, _" Just a few more pieces and the board will be set."_ He grinned as he ran to catch up with the group.

Reviews and Sugestions will be appreciated


	4. The Brown Eyed Demon with the Silver Ton

Chapter Three: The Brown Eyed Demon with the Silver Tongue

Disclaimer: I Own nothing of this, Nothing I tell you!

The meeting with Clive went much like it did the first few times up until the captain started to brief his trainees' and the priest about the mission

"Now then here are the details of our mission, First we must journey to the dwarf village in Earth Valley. We humans and the dwarves are trading partners; the dwarves are our allies, as it were. Their home in Earth Valley lies southwest of here. To reach the dwarf lands, we must travel south; the journey there should present no difficulties. The problem is the return journey. There may be goblins and orcs looking to steal our cargo."

Ridley looked at the captain slightly worried" We might have to fight orcs?"

At this Jack shook his head "It's highly unlikely that we will run into any orcs on this mission, they're usually too busy fighting with each other to come from the southern region. That, coupled with the fact that the path we're taking back is really too far out of the way for them to even bother arranging a successful raid."

Then he paused and started chuckling to himself causing the others to look at him with confusion on their faces, he turned to face them smiling "That is, if they ever had intellect to arrange such a thing!" but then became serious again "But Goblins, that is another matter altogether. "

Ganz looked at Jack taking in what his Trainee had just said before asking in a curious voice. "And what makes you say that master Jack? You seem to know a great deal about the non-humans.

Jack simply smiled and replied," Personal experience, and a great deal of sneaking off to the Vaerth institute library when I was younger and my older sister wasn't watching me, so I could read there."

This shocked Ganz but not Ridley, who knew there had to be a reason for why her fellow Knight was so uncommonly brilliant. Jack took a little notice of their expressions and continued

"They may not be individually smart, but as a group, they can be twice as dangerous as any well-trained human thief. The best thing to do if we do meet some who wish to rob the cargo shipment is to outsmart them by focusing on the weakest link in the group at which point they will probably turn on that individual for his faults, and that is when we will have the greatest advantage to strike."

The captain nodded in agreement with this and Ridley thought about it before asking, "So what if they take us by surprise?"

Jack turned to her and smiled "For the most part, goblins aren't entirely violent, and we can probably enter negotiations, besides, goblins usually get reckless when they have the upper hand causing them to make stupid decisions."

Ridley crossed her arms with a look of uncertainty "Don't worry it'll be fine!" Jack said reassuringly. "Well Okay, I trust you on this Jack, so you better not be wrong." Ridley replied.

The Captain smiled, it looked as though his brigade was finally getting along "Well given this new information I fill we are better prepared! Alright everyone, let's move out!"

The trip to earth valley was, well, boring in Jacks opinion. Even the Battle with the giant sloth was lacking the stimulation Jack desired. He defiantly held back while trying to act like the fights were a struggle. He did this mainly for the benefit of his other teammate's experience. He would also stop every now and then and grab up different plants and flowers he saw off to the roadside and stuff them into a leather satchel he had on then hurry to catch up with the group. The first time he did this they paused to wait but he informed them that he might be doing this quite a bit but it didn't take too long to gather specimens for his "hobby" and that they should keep walking and he would catch up. He knew he could challenge himself later in the Dwarves mines. Sure, his body had been set back, but not his knowledge of battle tactics and weapon skills, and his magical knowledge had not. That pared with the magic seal he had multiplying his bodies experience gain, gave him a definite advantage

"_I'll be sporting my six-pack's again in no time, but I can't gain too much strength too quickly otherwise I risk messing up my other plan"_ He thought as they made their way to the cliffs near earth valley.

As they neared the ledge that overlooked the village Jack turned to Ridley and Clive "Hey guys, did'ja know that dwarf women and men look and sound almost identical in voice and appearance? One of the reasons is because both genders have beards! This in turn, has given rise to the belief among many uninformed knights that there ARE NO dwarf women, and that dwarves just simply spring out of holes in the ground!" he finished with elaborate hand and arm motions, causing Ridley to start to laugh a little, while Clive still processed the information he just heard

"Uh, then how do we address them correctly?" he asked,

Jack turned "That's an informed question Clive, I guess the simplest way would be to ask."

Captain Ganz turned toward Jack "But, wouldn't that seem rude?" to which he shook his head with his eyes closed in thought "No, I don't think so Captain, It may seem awkward to us, but to them, it would probably be a breath of fresh air for them to have Knights who are just as concerned about who they are rather than only what they provide for us.

" Ridley smiled and nodded" That's right; it would also help our brigades' reputation here at earth valley in the long run as well!"

Ganz saw why Jack had brought this up "Well let's all be on our best behavior while we're here, and show respect to the villagers". As Captain Ganz made his way to the gate and began to converse with its keeper, Jack turned to Clive

"Hey Clive would you like me to show you some meditation techniques that will help increase the effectiveness of your healing abilities?"

Clive smiled "Shuer I'd appreciate any help Jack" he replied not even thinking on how a knight would know such a skill.

"Good, we will start some exercises before we turn in for the night." He replied as the Captain had finished his conversation and called the brigade forward.

Once inside they made their way to the gaudy building in the center of the Village to speak with the Elder Gonovitch. As usual he was on the next floor, and as usual he gave the Captain a letter, "THE" letter, the one that Jack had learned two resets ago prompted the Knights to come to earth valley, the letter that, truly wasn't filled with un-reasonable requests, but would still begin something that if left unchecked would lead to war. Jack remained quiet and in thought until the meeting with the Elder was over. After they left the building Ganz gave them leave for some free time while the wagon was being loaded.

"I'll take this opportunity to see if I can help out around the village, would you like to join me Ridley?"

She shook her head, "No, I think I should rest, but be careful Jack."

Jack just smiled and nodded "Will do, but no promises!" and took off. Jack navigated his way to the Dwarven living quarters and asked if he could barrow the use of their kitchen, which he was, on the conditions he promised to clean up afterwards. He spent about two hours in working on something he would use later on, and then spent half an hour cleaning up his work space. After that he made his way to the inn where he had told Clive to meet him. Once he was there he began to instruct Clive on Meditation and breathing exercises and told him to continue this until he returned from an errand he had to run. He left the inn and made his way to the Dwarven Bar to take the job he knew was available to watch the liquor and find out who was stealing it. However, instead of first taking the job, he first did an inspection of the place, and informed the Bar owner that the culprits were most likely goblins, but just to be sure he would come bake later after the Bar was closed to verify and possibly apprehend them. At this point Jack made his way back to the inn, to check-up on Clive who was doing remarkably well, Jack stopped him and told him that he should probably get some rest which was answered with a yawn from Clive who simply nodded in agreement. Jack went to the next room over and checked on The Captain and Ridley he told them about what he'd learned about the Dwarves and the town (Which was knowledge gained from his past lives) and then explained the Job he had been asked to do. After he finished he made his way to the Bar and waited for it to close. Once it came time, Jack opened the door and slipped inside. Once inside he muttered an incantation and locked the door with a spell, then pulled out a bottle of liquor and listened for "The Goblin Trio". In a few minutes, he heard them arguing in the back of the bar over which barrel to steal.

"Need some help you three?" Jack asked turning on the lights.

At first they looked panicked that they had been caught, but then the leader asked "You knight, we stealing. Why you want help us?"

Jack just smiled, "You're right, I probably should try to stop you and catch you, but that would just be troublesome. So, instead how about we play a game for the liquor?" Jack asked in a deceptively innocent voice.

"What kind of game? Categories?" The leader asked.

"Oh no, nothing that dull and boring! I challenge you three to a drinking game, you three against me. The rules are simple; we each take turns drinking this bottle of dwarven liquor, me myself against you three all at once back and forth, the team with all their members passed out first loses. If I win you will stop stealing liquor from the Bar, but if you win you are free to go, Barrel and all. I should also mention that because there are three of you and only one of me your chances of winning are greater. So, Do we have a deal?" Jack said putting his hand forward offering a hand shake.

The goblin stared at his hand "You promise you let us go if we win?"

Jack chuckled darkly "I'll probably be too drunk to stop you anyway, but yes, I give you my word that I will not hinder you in anyway should I lose." He said with a disarming smile.

The goblin leader looked at the other two who nodded in approval "You have Deal" he said grabbing Jacks hand and shaking it

"_And if you had wagered your soul to me it would be as good as mine!"_ Jack thought in the back of his mind as he made his way to the counter and grabbed four shot glasses and set the game next he un-corked the bottle and poured some of the liquor into the glasses and sat down across the counter from them

"So, would you like to go first?" Jack asked,

"No, you go first, in case you poison it!" the leader demanded,

"Aw, that hurts ya'know. Do you really think I'd poison it?" He asked in with a pout.

"Yes." Said the goblin, narrowing his eyes at Jack

"Well, if you insist." Jack replied cheerfully and downed the contents of the glass, "Hmm, tastes like vanilla cream, raspberry, gold bricks and something else…"

the goblins seeing the drink had not killed the boy, each picked up a glass and downed theirs, after which their eyes rolled back in their heads and each fell off the bar stools onto the floor with a heavy "thud".

Jack leaned over the counter and grinned evilly "Oh, that's right, the last flavor was the dream tonic that I brewed up myself this morning in the kitchen, as well as the antidote, which I drank before entering the Bar. This should teach you never to make a deal with this handsome devil."

and with that he leaped over the Bar counter pulled a rope out of his bag and hogtied each with their arms and legs behind their heads and then as an extra measure he pulled the each rope over the Bars central ceiling beam and suspended them there then made his way to the door and dismissed the spell he had put in place and exited the Bar to find the owner.

Within an hour the Bar owner was marveling at Jacks work and asking him what would he like as a reward, and Jack who had been prepared for this just reached into his satchel and pulled out what looked like a contract, saying "Just sign this contract stating that you will give me a fifty percent discount on all goods and wears, I won't need it any time soon mind you since I'm not old enough to drink but I may later on," he said smiling innocently.

The Dwarf looked over the contract then back at Jack and shrugged "I see no harm in it, and if business ever takes a nose dive around here I can always profit from this agreement."

"I believe we both can sir" Jack said with another dazzling smile. After the Dwarf signed the contract Jack made his way to the inn to rest up until the next half of the mission.

Reviews will be appreciated


	5. A Bond to Change the World

Chapter four: A love to Defy Fate, A Bond to Change the World

Disclaimer: Radiata Stories Does not belong to me

The captain was woken up early the next morning by Jack"Captain, time to wake up, I've already woken up Clive and Ridley and we're all waiting on you so we can eat breakfast."

Captain Ganz sat strait up in bed. The first thing he noticed was that it was that it was still pitch black outside, the second thing he noticed was the foul looks everyone present was giving Jack.

"Master Jack has the wagon even been loaded yet?"Ganz asked his voice gave the tiniest hint of frustration.

"No, But I thought I'd surprise you all before we left with some breakfast and Hot tea." Replied the young man as he twirled on his foot and exited the room.

"Ah' really hope his cook'en is better than his wake up calls. "Muttered Clive

"Yeah, seriously, when I tried to cover my head with a pillow he poured a half a bucket of ice on my feet!" complained Ridley. At that moment Jack re-entered the room pushing a serving cart with a full spread laid out on it.

"Had you woken up and got ready the first few times I asked you to, I wouldn't have had to resort to the ice bucket. Now if you're all done ragging on my wake up methods I'll inform you what's on the menu. For today's breakfast, I have prepared a four person serving of Crepes Suzette sprinkled with cinnamon and powdered sugar followed up by a Tomato, Mushroom, Onion and Goat Cheese Quiche which we can all share, for the side, a tray of Peach and Almond Croissants with an Orange glaze, and finally in keeping with the theme, Wild Orange Blossom Herbal Tea with hints of cinnamon and raspberry to wake you up and stimulate you." He finished with charming smile taking a seat beside the Captain who was sitting on the edge of the bed facing the cart, mouth watering and stars in his eyes.

Clive had got up and started to pour the tea for everyone, mainly because this was actually one of the first things Olacion priests were trained to do. "This is amazing Jack! But wh-"Jack held up his hand stopping Ridley mid speech.

"Eat now, Answers later. That is, unless you want all my hard work to go to waste. Clive will you do a blessing?"

Clive smiled "Sure, I'd be much obliged to" he stood up and did a quite prayer over the food then sat back down.

"Ok, everyone we've got at least an hour to enjoy the most important meal of the day, so dig in" Jack said, and with that everyone began to eat.

Four full stomachs and half an hour later Jack found himself being bombarded with questions, mainly from the Captain and Ridley "Master Jack, where did you get the ingredients for all this food and where did you learn to cook like this? "Jack made a motion to his leather satchel on the floor "The Peaches, cinnamon, Almonds, and powdered sugar, I bought at the castle general store, the eggs, tomatoes, onions and flour, were purchased at that village we passed on our way here, The Oranges, Orange blossoms, and raspberries I picked fresh in the wooded area Right before the Giant Sloth encounter, and finally The Goat cheese I got at a discount here at earth valley and I found the mushrooms in the Dwarf Mines. As For my ability to cook, you'd learn how to cook too if your older sister almost killed you with food poisoning once, and had a breakfast menu comprised of burnt bacon and toast."

This explanation of course was completely true. Adele was absolutely the worst cook in the world hands down; Jack only ever relied on her for breakfast since he was usually too tired to fix it himself and because it was the only thing she could fix without it being completely messed up.

Ridley held back a laugh, "Okay then, where did you learn proper dinning etiquette, even Lord Cross doesn't behave as well as you do at a table, and he was brought up in the castle."

Jack just shrugged "By reading about it, I thought if I ever became a knight it would be a necessary skill to possess. By the way, who is Lord Cross Ridley?"

Ganz decided he'd inform Jack "Lord Cross Ward also known as Sir. Cross is Lady Ridley's Fiancé."

Jack smiled evilly inside his head, but sweetly on the outside "Oh I get it, an arranged marriage, well I wish you the bes-"Ridley 'Hmphed' and spoke "NEVER! I refuse to be married off to that arrogant, pompous, ass! In fact, I may have found a loophole to get me out of it! According to the documents regarding our engagement, if I can become a Knight Captain before age Nineteen I can petition to marry "another male Knight Captain of rank equal or higher" than my station. However there is one small problem with this,"

She finished

"Which is?" Jack Prompted. "If I became a Knight Captain, the only other candidates would be our Captain Ganz, and Cross, and while your kind and understanding-"

Ganz, stopped her, "I understand Lady Ridley, Your point basically is that there isn't much to choose from"

Cilve who had been silently drinking his tea the whole time spoke up "What if Jack became a Knight Captain?"

This caused Jack to start to choke on his tea, thinking all the while, _"OH, so NOW you decide to grow a brain Clive, great timing!"_

Ganz looked over thoughtfully" Now there's an idea, Master Jack, would you consider it, if you and Ridley were both promoted at the same time" Jack looked over to Ridley who looked at him hopefully.

"Do you even love me?" was the question.

"Do you love me?" she returned, causing Jack to look down and, smile ever so slightly. "Is he blushing?" She asked herself watching him. "He IS blushing! He DOES love me!"

Jack lifted his head with a serious look on his face. "We can talk about this stuff later. Right now we should probably make our way to where the wagon is being loaded, I have a filling they're almost done. "He said getting up and putting his satchel on his shoulder.

"Ah yes, Jack's right we'll save this discussion for later, right now we have a mission to complete, and thank you for the delicious meal Jack, the castle staff could learn a few things from you about cooking."Ganz praised.

Jack simply put his hand over his heart and bowed slightly "Your words do me too much kindness Captain as a member of this brigade it was the least I could do."

Ganz Just smiled "If that was the least, then I can't wait to see your best! Well then, let's get going shall we?".

The group made their way to the top of the ledge overlooking Earth Valley where Mr. Donovitch was waiting with the wagon.

The Captain gave his usual introduction, and as always Donovitch gave his usual reply "Are the knights running out of recruits? Looks like there standards are slipping.."

Jack stepped forward and knelt on one knee and spoke in a solemn voice. "You say that with just cause, for we've yet to prove are selves to you. I cannot speak for the whole of my group, only for myself. I swear to you not on my word, but on my life that no harm shall befall you whatsoever on our journey to Radiata city."

At this Donovitch replied "Very well young man I will hold you to your promise."

And with that they set off however once they reached the area where they were usually attacked by the goblins it grew quite, and suddenly the leader of the goblin trio jumped down from a tree grabbing Ridley and catching her off guard

"You Lie!" he shouted holding a knife close to Ridleys' throat.

Jack lowered his head to where his bangs obscured his eyes "I did not lie." Jack replied quietly.

The captain immediately asked "What are your demands for my subordinates' release?" The Goblin replied "A Fight! Just me, Just him!"

before the Captain could say anything else Jack responded "**I ACCEPT**" the goblin released Ridley but before anyone else could engage him Jacks commanding voice stopped them "**NO, I am a man of my word, do not get involved.**" His voice held so much authority that they all obeyed and even made room.

He turned to the goblin and asked in a calm voice "Before we start, I would like to ask what you meant about me lying."

The goblin just growled back "You said you no cheat, you gave word"

Jack, whose eyes were still covered, answered "I never said that, I promised that I would not hinder you if "I" lost. You lost our little game so "I" had no obligation to up hold that promise, and I certainly never said that I wouldn't cheat."

At this the Goblin realized that he was wrong, but it just made him that much more angry and decided to charge at Jack only to find that its feet were being held fast to the ground, by the shadow of the knight in front of him! By the time he looked back up the boy had closed the distance between them and he saw what no one else did in the young man's eyes, they were the eyes of a killer, the eyes of someone who would do anything to protect the one he loved, eyes that could pierce any soul, but they were also the last thing he saw before he lost consciousness.

Natalie and Leonard who had witnessed the duel were in Shock from the display of power and force at which the goblin had slammed into the tree they had been hiding close by. Their attention went back to Jack as he called out in a powerful voice "**Don't you ever let me catch you threating Ridley again or you'll have more than a few broken bones to worry about!**"

After which they heard Ridley say "Over kill much Jack."

He turned to her and said "Knights of the same brigade are as family, and nobody messes with my family!"

Natalie turned to Leonard and said " Well, I guess this means that lady Ridley is in good hands! Lord Jasne will probably even want to reward that boy, but Ganz, well it's a good thing that he stayed calm, or My Jasne would want his head since he's already decided that he likes the boy."

Leonard turned to face Natalie "Really?"

Natalie nodded "Yep, he said he knew the boy was reliable the moment he met him!" she turned back to see the group had moved on. "Oh, hurry-up Leonard we're going to lose them!" she shouted.

As the Brgaide made its way to the castle escorting the wagon Ridley stopped causing Jack to stop while Clive and the Captain un-aware of the other two, contiude in front of the wagon. "Jack, why did you do that?"

Jack looked at her confused "Why did I do what?" he asked "Hoping to throw her off"

She looked at him with a serious look on her face

"You know what I mean, and don't act like you don't! I could have gotten free by myself, or once that goblin let me go we could have fought him as a team! So why Jack, why did you fight him alone?"

Jack looked away and then looked back into her eyes. "I don't want to lose you."

This threw Ridley "What?"

Jack realizing what just slipped out, tried to change the topic "Wow, would you look at that sunset it sure is Beau-ermph!"

He couldn't finish as Ridley now had her mouth pressed to his in the start of a kiss, which he couldn't help but return making it even more passionate. When they finally broke she stared up at him and said "It is beautiful,"

Jack who had gotten lost in her eyes asked "What is?"

she smiled then gave him a playful punch in the stomach "The sunset silly!" then ran off to join the captain before he started to look for them.


	6. Secrets Beneath Secrets

Disclaimer: I Do not Own Radiata Stories

Chapter Five: Secrets Beneath Secrets

As the captain gave Lord larks his oral report of the mission, Jacks' mind was elsewhere,

"_The pieces are starting to fall into place, Just a few more last minute preparations and the game will begin."_ Jack thought. He came back from his thinking just in time to hear Ganz raving about his cooking and praising his combat skills.

"In all due respect I cannot take full credit for our teams success. The mission was only successful because of our teamwork, and I never would have felt motivated to cook, if it was only myself I was cooking for." Jack said with a smile.

Larks smiled"Well then, Ganz you can give me the rest of the details in your written report, and I'll see to the letter, everyone be sure to get some sleep, getting sufficient rest between assignments is one of your most important duties." and with that they were dismissed. After which came the usual exchange between Clive and the Captain as they parted ways, followed by the the Captain dismissing the team for the day.

_Time Skip_

As Jack made his way from the basement he thought over the trap he had laid out. He had made sure no one had seen his coming and going in the castle, there was only one pawn he needed to be suspicious of him right now, "_A rogue pawn is a dangerous piece to attempt to capture, especially when that piece has the strength of bishop or higher, however as the old moon waxes empty tonight I have an advantage unseen in its darkness"_ Jack smiled inwardly as he made his way to his room, and went in closing the door behind him. He smiled leaning his back against it. "All those lessons as Morgans only student are about to pay off." he said as he chuckled darkly.

_Elsewhere in the castle_

A certain individual made his way through the castle going over the days trials to his patience. First he had to stop and listen in to General Dynas's report to Larks about the plague. "That man is so indecisive its a wonder he has kept the position as long as he has." Then after that he had to be held up by Jasne, "He doesn't seem to realize how irritating he is to me. Then I find out that the Dwarves have raised their prices, hmph, it sounds like a perfect starting ingredient for war." He thought. " At least now I finally have some time to devote to my own interests, like that boy what was his name, ah yes, Jack." Lord Larks seemed surprised when this person asked to see the written account of his Fights in the Knight trials mostly because He'd never shown interest in any other Knights. "After reviewing the written report I can only think that the boy could be trouble." he thought to himself, he rounded a corner only to catch the boy in question making his way to the main tower. "whats this? Now I wonder where he is going at this hour. " thought the stranger as he followed the object of his curiosity. Eventually he found himself in the bottom level of castle standing outside a metal door in the Path of the Spider. The stranger was now itching with a thousand questions and opened the door and walked inside, but then immediately realized something was very wrong. The room was as dark as death and he quickly realized that his strength was being stolen from him. He turned to leave only to stumble to his knees as fifty or so giant arrays lit up the the room with an eerie Purple light. The figure of the man struggled to get up only to have more energy sucked from him.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you that curiosity killed the cat?" said a young yet almost cruel voice. The Figure on the floor managed to look up and saw the figure of the young boy he had been following,

"You're JACK RUSSELL!" the weakened figure managed to say.

The Young man Just laughed "Yes I am, and your quite a foolish little black sheep to be led so far a stray by a mere shadow. Aren't you my Lord?" he asked as he crossed the room towards the struggling figure on the floor. Bending down on one knee he held up the male face to his, smiling an almost angelic yet still very sinister smile.

"This place is called the Path of The Spider, which I think is quite appropriate given that your now caught in my web." he leaned in closer to whisper in his victims ear, "After tonight's ritual, I will have you. Both your body and your soul will be mine to use, and I will finally have the board set up. The only thing I have to sacrifice is my shadow to control and sustain your current body, but at the same time it allows me to be in two places at once I just hope that the lack of a shadow goes unnoticed." he said as he stood up." well then, I think its time to get this underway, I am sorry but to save that which I love, you must cease to be. " with that Jack closed his eyes and began to chant the profane ritual.

_Time Skip_

Jack sat at his new chair in his room reading one of the books he had ordered from the castle store, it had been a special order he had put in for as well as large full-body length mirror a bigger desk and the chair he was now seated in, as well as a few other things,

"Three, two, one." Jack counted before there came a knock on his door, "Come in Al," he said in a slightly annoyed voice. The knocking stopped and the door opened slowly as the steward came in. "How did you know-"

Jack Just cut him off "I know everything Monkey Brain, I even know "why" your here disrupting me from a very good book." He said closing the book in his hand.

The steward crossed his arms "Oh really?" he asked through gritted teeth

"Yes really, you have come to inform me of the emergency Summons of the Rose Cochon, and that I should be at the meeting room in thirty minutes, although now because of your pointless questions it would be closer to twenty nine. Now if your quite done being an extraordinary waste of oxygen, carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, calcium, phosphorus, and other trace elements , as well as space and my perception of time, I really must get going" he said as donned his coat, put the book back on the shelf, pulled out another, and handed it to the bewildered steward who had backed out into the hall

"Here I bought it especially for you, it should prove enlightening." he said as shut the door behind him, and made his way down the hall.

Al looked down at the book and turned red when he saw the title (Proper Time Management for Idiots).

"_That may have been harsh, but now I'm even with him for all those times he insulted me." _Jack thought as he made his way to the meeting room. _"Well tomorrow the pieces will begin to move and then it's game time." _Jack thought as he opened the door to the meeting room, "Good evening Captain Ganz, Ridley, so whats the big news?"

Ganz smiled at him as Jack took a seat, "We are to deliver a royal message to the light Elves. This is a very important assignment, it is part of the Non-human Friendship and trade initiative, Lord Chamberlain Jasne has been working very hard on this project and much rests on the outcome of our mission. Failure is not an option, this will be one blood tingling rip-roaring adventure."

Ridley who had been staring at Jack the whole time spoke up "But the light elves hate humans, there's no race more suspicious of us than them. Humans have never been allowed inside the City of Flowers where the elves live."

At this Jack interrupted. "That is not entirely true Ridley, My late father and Sir Gawain were allowed entry, and before the Water Dragon incident they were even friends with Lord Zane."

Ridley looked over at Jack"Really?"

Jack nodded"Yes, but after his death communications broke down, and things haven't been the same since."

Ganz took this opportunity to speak up "It is true that the Light elves dislike humans, but that is why we are lucky to have two specialists with us on this mission."

This caught Ridley's attention "really who?"

Ganz turned to Ridley,"Master Genius of the Vareth Magic Institute. He's a brilliant young man. He apparently became a professor there when he was only fifteen. We will meet master Genius at our destination. He's there conducting research."

Ridley continued to look at the Captain, "Okay, then who is the other specialist?" she asked.

"I believe the other is me Ridley." Jack replied,

"You?" she asked.

Ganz cut in here. "Yes, lord Jasne had been informed that Master Jack here has a special ability to understand and speak any language both written and spoken upon coming in contact with it.

"Ridley turned back to Jack with a shocked look on her face. "Is that true Jack?"

Jack who had his eyes closed smiled slightly and nodded. "Yes and other than you two, there is only one other person whom I have ever conceded that knowledge to. I assume that Lord Jasne found out the information through his adviser?"

Ganz nodded and spoke "If you're referring to Lord Lucien then yes. Speaking of which I have been informed by Lord Larks that Lucien has shown interest in making you his successor, if you will be willing to change your last name."

Both Ridley and Jack wore shocked expressions. "Really?" they both asked simultaneously,

"Yes really, Jack this would be a definite benefit to you, will you consider it?"he said to Jack who looked like he was deep in thought, "I will think about it." he replied.

"Right then we leave first thing tomorrow from Falcon Gate! You are dismissed."

Jack and Ridley both stood up and made their way to the door Jack opening it for her "After you, My Lady", she smiled and then made her way out after which he folllowed.

They both walked silently for a while before Ridley asked "Jack why is your hair darker brown almost black."

he just smiled at her "I decided to Dye it this color in honor of my fathers memory, you see his hair was black so I decided to make mine a dark Brown besides I noticed not long ago that my hair was beginning to to get darker anyway. Don't tell me you don't like it?"

Ridley shook her head "No, its not that. I was Just curios that's all. I actually think it's quite fetching on you."

Jack just smiled "Really? Thank you Ridley, that makes me fill more at peace with the change. If you'll excuse me though, I'd like to go ask Lord Larks for permision to go out to the town as I'd like to do some shopping"

Ridley nodded, "Okay, by the way Jack you really Should consider accepting Lord Lucien's proposal." Jack smirked. "I've already made up my mind about that." Ridley stoped walking with a surprised look on her face "Really, what is your answerer?"

Jack turned around flashing an enormous fox like grin. "Nuh-uh, no spoilers. You're just going to have to wait until the next act." He said giving her a thumbs up.

"Next act, you mean like a play?" She asked.

"Yep, the curtain is closing on this act, so just hang tight and enjoy the next one. It begins tomorrow." He said as walked off.

"I wish I could be that carefree" She said to herself.

Jack however, was not care free as he allowed everyone to believe. He spent the rest of the day arranging counter measures for the next day. This included a trip to the Vareth institute, some shops in Warrior town, and finally a last minute trip to Black town to set up another appointment he would attend when he slipped out of the castle later that night. He then returned to the castle and went strait to work on setting up the documents he would need for tomorrow and finally took a nap so before slipping out of the castle again to attend the appointment he had made with the  
artist in Black Town. Jack was more busy than some-one who looked his age should be, but he also understood that in his mind he was no longer an "innocent child".

"_No That Jack Died long ago, the first time I witnessed Ridleys death." _He thought as he made his way back to his room to rest the remainder of the night.


	7. Jack Knows Best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

Chapter Six: Jack Knows Best!

Ridley had met Captain Ganz at the gate, and after a quick glance around asked "Where is Jack? I didn't think he would be late." before the Captain could respond they heard laughter coming from the top of the gate.

"Hahaha. But I'm not late you guys, I'm right on time!" A grinning Jack stepped out from behind one of the large stones on top of the wall. He was in uniform with his leather satchel fastened to his back and two new swords strapped on either side of his waist that looked like a pair of Silver Spiral Wrap Rapiers

"Didn't I say that I am never late?" Ganz looked up "Master Jack how on earth did you get up there?" Jack flashed a fox like grin "Easy, I Jumped! Which is also how I plan to get down!" and with that Jack jumped up into the air of the ledge, gracefully turned a somersault and came down between His captain and Ridley then stood giving a victory pose.

Ridley just smirked at his antics. "Show off." Jack just smiled over at her. "You know you love it." he answered. Ridley blushed, "Okay maybe just a littl-" Ganz cleared his throat

"Erhem, you two can flirt later, right now we have a mission."

both knights turned in attention "Yes sir," they said simultaneously. And began out the gate to Fort Helencia. On the way to the fort the Brigade was Ambushed by a pack of wolves, but they were quickly overcome. When the brigade finally reached the fort the captain went into the explanation of the forts history, but when he was finished Jack raised his hand in question. "Yes Master Jack?"

"Okay, so, basically this fort is a precaution in case of another Human/Elf war, but if we ever succeed in truly winning their friendship couldn't we just knock it down as a symbol of trust in our alliance?" Ganz looked over at Jack with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose, but that would only be after many years of cooperation between humans and elves."

Jack let out a sigh "yeah I suppose you're right about that."

Ganz smiled, "But that would be a grand day, and its what we're striving to achieve" then he went over to the guards posted outside and got the clearance to pass through.

As the group made their way through the elf region Ridley came up beside Jack "Okay spill, whats with the new swords I've never seen those before in any of the shops and the thinness of the blade doesn't look like they can be used to block easily."

Jack smiled over at her making her blush "They are a special commission from a skilled Dwarven Blacksmith. The blades are actually quite strong since the metals in them are folded about a thousand times. I put in the order at a local store in Radiata the day I arrived for the knight trials, however, since the making of them would take a few days to complete I had to wait, I even got to over see the final processes when we were on our first mission at Earth Valley. Needless to say I am quite pleased with them. Also, I use them both to block with, their names are Lunas and Solas."

Ridley wasn't done yet "Okay then where did you get all the money you have to make the purchases? Don't think I haven't noticed your visits to the castle store."

Jack smirked and responded casually. "By selling my fathers legendary sword to an eccentric sword collector, It just wasn't my type of thing."

Both Ridley and the Captain hit the ground anime style at this "You did what?" they asked at the same time.

"Give it a rest you two, it was my inheritance, and since I couldn't wield it yet, I saw no purpose in keeping it. So I used my street smarts, found someone who would pay through their nose for it, take good care of it, and made a quick profit."

He finished with a yawn crossing his hands behind his head. The rest of the trip was quite after that with only a few battles. When the brigade finally came up to Genius he was, as usual writing in the dirt, Ganz began to speak. "Greetings we are the Rose Cochon brigade. Master Genius, I presume?" Genius just continued to scribble in the dirt, "Er, young sir, your name is Genius, is it not?" after Genius continued to ignore the captain.

Jack let out a sigh, walked over to him, snatched the stick out of his hand, broke it in half, and threw it on the ground.

After Genius recovered from shock he began to rant at Jack " Why did you do that? I was on the verge of of finding the complete solution to the nonhuman biophilic element resonance accumulation principle"

Jack stopped him short "Utter nonsense!"

Genius glared at Jack "What would you know anyway!"

Jack held up three fingers " A lot actually. One, I know that it is common courtesy to greet people when you meet for the first time, and "you" rudely ignored "my" captain . Two, just because you are regarded by "some" as intelligent, doesn't mean you're incredibly "wise", which you just demonstrated by being rude to a person who is your elder and then losing your temper. And finally..." Jack said as he drew one of his rapiers and began to write on the ground beside Genius's work "Your Formula is completely flawed! This is how it should look. See?" Jack said as he finished the Formula on the ground and stood aside.

Genius stared at it eyes wide with excitement and awe. "Incredible! Amazing!" he said as he began to take notes with a small journal he had with him.

"If I couldn't solve a problem as elementary as this, what kind of a knight would I be?" Jack said with a small smile on his face while cleaning the tip of his sword.

"Now, if you are done with note taking would you please lead us to the City of Flowers?" Genius, who was now regarding Jack with a look of reverence answered, "Certainly, I would be delighted to lead a fellow scholar and his teammates to the Elven City!"

Jack beamed at him, "Thank you Professor Weissheit" Genius waved his hand dismissively. "Just call me Genius, mister?"

Jack Smiled "Jack Russell" he looked at Ridley and the Captain who introduced themselves as well. After that Genius led them onward and chattered away at Jack the rest of the time about theory's of magic and metaphysical philosophy, which he was pleased to see that Jack both understood and could even make successful arguments to.

__Flashback to A Past Reset:Vareth/ Moon Tower__

"_Honestly Jack, you need to take a break and eat something"_

_Jack didn't even look up,"Not now Professor, I'm so close, I can taste it!" _

_A male hand comes down in front of Jack covering his work. "Jack, listen to me, I'm not sure what compels you to like to study like this, even I never worked for three days strait with only five hours of sleep, one meal, seven trips to the toilet, and one bath! If this keeps up you'll kill yourself!" _

_Jack looked up with a wry smile on his face at his teacher, "So, Genius , you've been tracking my study habits huh?" _

_Genius smirked,"Not really just an observation I happened to take concern of. Anyway, what is this?" Genius asked as he picked up Jacks' Grimore his eyes widening as he looked it over. "No-way, how did you do this? This can't be what I think it is, can it?" _

_Jack smirked up at his Professor, "It is. Remember when I brought up that restart theory, well it isn't a theory it's true and I am the "Modifier" in it. " _

_Genius looked over at his student a smiled slightly. "Jack, all I can say is good luck, now that I know what you're up to I'll help you more, but remember to keep this a secret. Valuable research should always be kept hidden." _

_Jack smiled "Well actually I am getting a visitor tomorrow night, how would you like to finally be able to get into the City of Flowers? Would you be willing to be labeled a traitor to by all humans to do it?" Genius looked exited at this question"Of course! May my sister come as well?I don't want her to get thrown in jail as a consequence of my actions, and I'm sure she would jump at the opportunity as well!" _

_Jack stood up, "Yes that would be best. Well then, I will start to get ready to leave and I suggest you and Leona do the same." Jack said as he made his way to the exit of the top room of the Moon tower. He heard Genius call out after him. "And take a bath! You smell awful!"_

__End Flash Back__

"And when I say 'my perception of time' I mean just that. You see Genius, humans like to put labels on dates and times so their limited minds, which perceive change in a linear fashion, can make sense of it. But, in truth, all they are are witnessing is the pattern-effect that the flow of energy, both magical and non-magical has upon the material plane of existence they associate themselves with, and this is what most sentient beings on this plane call "Time"!" Jack finished, looking over at his former teacher. Genius was in heaven, but Ridley and the Captain were as confused as hell! "That's brilliant Jack!" Genius exclaimed, then turned his head to the other two who were following "Do either of you realize just how lucky you are to have this guy?"

Ridley Blushed for a second, "Yeah, we know." she said smiling. "Good, I'm glad to hear it! Oh, yeah and we're coming up on our destination."

he said as he began to slow his pace. "The Gateway to the city of flowers." Genius stated as he came to a stop. Ganz looked around a bit. "What is? Where is it?" he asked, Genius looked pleadingly at Jack "Captain, he's referring to the Crevice in this cliff." Ganz gave an 'Oh' look in response.

"I Guess it being hidden like this is why no one's ever gotten in before. Ridley said as she made note of how inconspicuous the entrance was. "

Yes, and if anyone does find the entrance,they have to deal with them." Genius said making every one except Jack take note of the two descending light elf guards.

Before they said anything Jack spoke up, "Okay people, stand back and give me some room, it's time for me to put my diplomacy skills to the test!" Genius just looked at the two beside him who just replied to the unasked question, "Just do as he says"

So Jack stood and waited while the rest of the group backed up. When the two guards finally got to ground level the male spoke first. "Halt!"

Then the female, "You can't come in. Buzz off."

Jack just smiled disarmingly at them and slipped into speaking elven while using his magic to throw up a glamor to even make his voice, appearance, and smell non human seem to them,"_Hello____Fan hello Shin it's been a while since I've last scene you two, how is Gil?" _Both elves eyes widened in shock, but Shin quickly recovered and asked in elven, _"Where did you learn our language human?" _

Jack just scoffed and taped his foot, _"Don't insult me boy! Use your nose! Do I honestly smell anything like a human to you?" _

Fan Brightened, _"No you don't, but I'm not sure what you smell like," _

Shin growled at Fan' _"Fan, don't you get it? He's tricking us!"_

Fan just glared at Shin and stuck her nose up at him. _"Honestly, Shin! Your inability to think is going to get you in trouble some day! Even if he dose look human-ish and is traveling with two normal ones and the weird stalker, we should at least be civil and hear him out"_

Shin kicked the air in front of him and grumbled_"Okay."_

Jack smiled and winked at her, causing her to blush_"Thank you Fan, you have always had to keep a leash on him haven't you? Anyway the reason I'm here to day is to try to gain entry for them, which I know is like asking a Goblin to stand still for an hour and count backwards from a hundred."_

Fan and Shin started to snicker at this, _"Anyway I plan on telling them that we should find another way to get our message to you, because Lord Zane is in a foul mood and wouldn't think twice about throwing our group off the edge of one of the chasms that are located between the regions."_ by now Fan, was trying desperately to suppress laughter and Shin looked like he was struggling to keep a strait and serious face. _" I doubt they'll give up that easy, so that's why I'm sticking with them, to make sure they don't do anything stupid. Could you tell Gil that Carin Russells' son told me to tell him that he forgives him. After all, he spared Carin the slow madding death of Algandars." _

Shin smiled just momentary _"Okay whatever." _

Jack just smiled and replied _"Shin, you're almost ninety years old. When are you going to stop acting like an adolescent and start acting like an adult!"_

Shin turned bright red, _"Get off my back, you sound just like Lord Zane! I've said it a thousand times already, I'll grow up when I feel like it!"_ and with that he flew off.

Jack winked at Fan and slipped back into Human speech without dropping his glamor, "I think I may have struck a nerve. Will you go after him and calm him down? I'll tell them the story. Okay?" Fan Nodded and flew off to find Shin.

_Time skip_

"...And that's the story people. Our timing was just bad, that's all." Ganz looked disappointed and Ridley was still trying to get Genius to recover from the shock of hearing Jack speak elven."What do we do now?" Ganz asked out loud,

"Well for starters we don't give up! And we may be able to get one of the dark elves to deliver the message." Jack answered.

Genius snapped out of his shocked state. "Jack that's brilliant! "

Jack just huffed and rolled his eyes."Well of course it's brilliant. "It" came out of my mouth." Ridley was trying to suppress laughter at the way Jack accepted the complement.

"Alright then, every one, allow me to lead you to the village of the dark elves!" Genius said his voice full of confidence.

"_Great, I better prepare myself for what comes next, but at least Ridley doesn't have to go through it."_ Jack thought as a grim look briefly passed over his face.


	8. A Dragon King is Born

Disclaimer: I don't Own Radiata Stories

Chapter Seven: A Dragon King is Born!

As the brigade neared the entrance to the forest Ridley and Ganz took notice of their surroundings. The tall trees, and the rainbow of different colored leaves falling like snow and coating the ground.

"This has got be one of the most beautiful places in the world" Jack said with a sigh,

"It is lovely isn't it?" commented Ridley.

"The Dark elves live close to the land in harmony with nature, they work hard, play hard, and live life to the fullest." Genius explained,

"Well that's a live to envy don't you think?" replied Captain Ganz.

"Actually it would be better to just emulate that style of living" Jack commented. "After all, everyone should live each day as if it were their last."

The Captain smiled and nodded"Yes, you right, it isn't a life to envy, its a life to live."

Genius nodded in agreement as well, "It would be nice if all humans had the same views your group seems to share, but unfortunately they don't, and that's why there have been so many conflicts between elves and humans in the past.". Jack only responded with a hum.

As they moved closer to the forest Metropolis they encountered battles with different beasts Pointuras, Hunterwolfs, and Trents seemed to be around every turn, and during those fights Ridley noticed something was off with Jack, he seemed to be actually struggling in the fights where as she felt like she could fight all day._ "This is strange, I feel so full of energy but Jack looks like he's starting to tire. I've never scene him like this before."_ Jack would look over and smile at her, like he was reassuring her not to worry.

When they finally arrived at the gate to the Forest Metropolis Ridley decided to talk to Jack about it, while Genius spoke with the gate keeper."Jack, are you okay you seemed like you could barely keep up during those fights"

"I'm fine Ridley I've actually been conserving energy in case I need it later." Jack said with a smile.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that?" She asked in a doubtful tone.

"No, I expect you to trust me and still believe what you want, but I will tell you that I am drained right now because I am storing the energy away, I've had this nagging feeling that something bad is going to happen, and I just want to be prepared ya'know? Word of the day is better safe than sorry, but don't worry I'll survive, the technique I'm using now is one I've used before, so the strain on me is familiar." Jack explained.

"Well, okay, but if you're tired you should rest." Advised Ridley still wearing a troubled look.

"I'm fine Ridley, don't worry"He said still looking at her. "Oh look, time to go in" and with that the Jack rushed inside after Genius and the Captain ahead of her. Ridley followed him in. when she got inside she was about to lecture him, but was derailed a comment he made.

"Wow this place is like the little forts I used to build when I was a kid back home!" Ridley looked over at him puzzled.

"Forts?"she asked,

"Yeah, childrens games, I may have done a lot of self tutoring, but I always made time to have fun and enjoy my childhood!" he said with a smile.

"I never got to play any childrens' games growing up. I was too busy studying fighting, and etiquette, things that would make me a better Knight in the future." She said with a sad look on her face.

Jack frowned momentary but then smiled "Well, we'll just have to make up for lost time later on. I'll teach you how to have fun later, I promise." he said with a huge smile."But right now we need to complete the mission." and walked ahead to join Ganz and Genius. When they all arrived in Lord Nogairas' chambers Jack had to use all his might to appear as normal as possible, and stay close to the shadier parts of the room during the conversation With the elder brother to lord Zane, Jack knew that in order for his plan to work he had to appear as normal as possible. Thankfully it worked, and after the messenger was sent out, Jack went to work. First stop was the elven wine celler to obtain more than a mere a bottle of elven wine, after Chatt's trick question, Jack had prepaerd his own, "Okay befor I leave I'd like to challenge you to a quiz off, Loser agrees to what ever the winner says."

Chatt smriked "Okay, what are the rules?"

Jack returned the smirk "Simple, we each take a sheet of paper, and write down three riddles then take turns asking those riddles, we have a minute each to answer the others riddle. If time runs out on the one answering, they lose!" Chatt grinned_ "There's no way I can lose at this!"_ "Okay I accept, gimme a piece of paper and a pencil."

Jack complied and the game began.

"Since I was the one who challenged you it is only fair that I go first, ask your riddle!" Jack said.

"Chatt smiled "Okay here goes, When young, I am sweet in the sun. When middle-aged, I make you Happy. When old, I am valued more than ever. What am I?"

Jack thought it over then smirked "Wine."

Chatt frowned "Dang you got it!"

Jack just smiled "Okay my turn, I drive men mad For love of me, Easily beaten, Never free."

Chatt listened close and started to think after a ten seconds he looked up and smiled. "Gold!"

Jack Just smiled and replied "Well done, but that was meant to be easy, ask your next riddle"

Chatt just grinned and spoke "At the sound of me, men may dream Or stamp their feet At the sound of me, women may laugh, Or sometimes weep."

Jack just yawned and answered. "Music, Right? Was I right? Tell me I was right. I was right right? Oh I soo hope I was right!" Jack taunted.

Chatt yelled, "Yes you were right! Whats your next riddle?"

Jack grinned his fox like grin and gave his next riddle. "I doubt you'll get this next one as it applies to all humans, but oh well here goes, What does man love more than life? Fear more than death or mortal strife? What the poor have, the rich require, and what contented men desire, What the miser spends and the spendthrift saves, And all men carry to their graves?"

Chatt sat in deep thought after thirty seconds sweat began to bead on his forehead and he began to get nervous then finally...

"Ding ding times up! Want to know the answer?"Jack yelled causing Chatt to fall backwards of his stool.

"What was the answer?"Chatt asked weakly

Jack grinned "Nothing!"

Chatt looked confused. "Huh?"

"The answer is nothing" Jack repeated "Oh,and if I recall that makes me the winner of our little game! Sign these documents agreeing to trade your personal stock of elven wine with me at the prices listed and agreeing to do the same for the dwarfs!" Jack said handing him the paper work with a pen.

"I can't believe I was out-smarted by a mere human kid!" Chatt said as he signed the papers.

"Oh don't feel bad if that's what you're upset about. I'm no "mere" human kid. I'm simply one hell of a Knight!" Jack said smiling at the teen dark elf. And with that he packed the documents away in his satchel and ran back up to give the captain his bottle of elven wine, and be rewarded for it. Jack afterward made his way to the kitchen and started to cook along side Lufa. As he continued, she ceased altogether and watched him.

"_I've never seen a human who makes the preparation of food look like an art"_Lufa thought while watching him. After what seemed like an eternity in heaven, Jack turned to Lufa with a smile

"If you help me carry these out to every one, I'll give you my personal cook book that has all these recipes that has tips and suggestions on how to improve any meal." Lufa blushed and nodded.

Out side the dark elven kitchen all of the Forest Metropolis residents had gathered after catching wind of the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen, even Lord Nogueira had come to see what smelled so good, Lufa emerged with several trays covered with wooden bowls and laid them at the table then returned as Jack came out with the next set, this pattern continued until all the covered trays were at the table.

"Thank you for the help and the use of your kitchen." Jack said to Lufa handing her the cook book with a smile.

"Well now for todays menu, first we have Boudin Noir aux Pommes made with pork meat and fresh apples along with Tarte au Pistou, a quiche featuring garlic with basil and olive oil along with three different cheeses, and Brochet au Four which consists of fish that was caught earlier today. For the main course we have a savory Civet de Cerf made with the venison from around these parts, as well as a delicious Cassoulet. And finally for dessert, I made three dishes, one La galette des Rois, one Foret Noire, and a Clafoutis aux Cerises! Enjoy everyone!" Jack finished with a smile, the room became hushed so much that you could hear a pin drop, and then all the male dark elves in the Forest Metropolis were at the table fighting for first dibs, along with Genius, whose excuse was that it had been too long since he had a home cooked meal!

Jack Came over to Lord Nogueira, who was just shaking his head at the seen, and handed him a tray. "I figured this might happen so I left some dishes for the girls in the kitchen and this tray is yours. I'm exhausted, so I think I will go take a nap now." Jack said then made his way up the stairs to the second floor bunk-rooms.

Later on that day Jack was woken up by the sound of panicking down stairs. _"And so it begins."_he thought then rushed down the stairs to be greeted by the story he knew all to well by now and history began to unfold all over again. The blood orc had shown itself and attacked the light elf Hap. The Captain had decided that the group should face it. Ridley turned to Jack and spoke

"What was that you said about it being unlikely orcs coming from the southern regions?"

Jack turned his head while running. "I said "unlikely" I never said "impossible" nothing is impossible!" he yelled back. When they got to the entrance of wind valley the fight commenced , The Captain slashing and blocking with his sword, Geinus pelting it with three types of magical elemental attacks and Ridley and Jack stepping in and out with their own attacks. Finally the destined moment arrived, Ridley charged the blood orc with her ax as the beast brought it's massive fist down. There was a FLASH and Jack was in front of her blocking the attack with his duel Rapiers with Ridley Yelling at her to get back then the beast brought down his second fist bashing Jack in the face and knocking him into mortal peril. The last thing he heard before every thing went black was Ridley screeming his name.

_At Radiata Castle_

Lord Lucian was finished making out the forgery of Jack and his Bloodline to make it appear as if he and Jacks Father were cousins, and Jack was his first cousin once removed, and his fathers father had his last name changed to Russell, so he could distance himself from the nobility so his son Carin, could have a more normal upbringing. He was now resting on his bed waiting for the spys he had ordered from the void to report back, when he suddenly he blacked out.

_Wind Valley_

"Ridley!" shouted Cross as he bounded over to her. "Cross? What are **you **doing here?" She asked in a tone filled with disgust.

"I was on a mission near by and heard orcs so I came to help. Whats wrong with this boy?"he asked faking concern.

"This** "boy" **as you so mildly put it, is Jack Russell and he saved my life!" she turaed back to Jacks Body and began to cry "But he did so at what might be the expence of his own! Lord Nogueira, You said you knew a way to save him, please try!"

"An Elf! You would trust an Elf over human hands? Ganz, this is your brigade but I would caustion you to heed me and transport "Jack" back to Radiata to be-"Cross ranted

"I'm afraid that would end in failure, he has only a minute until his Heart stops beating." Lord Nogueira said, cutting of Cross mid-rant.

"Then please, Lord Nogueira save Master Jack!"

"Damn you Ganz, I'll report you for this!" Cross threatened

"Silence! I will begin..." Lord Nogueira said as he began the Transpirtaion Ritual.

As the spirit of the light elf Hap rose out of his body so did the light from Jacks spirit however the light of Jacks spirit was noticeably brighter than the Elfs then once they had been fused the gold and silver light resulting was lowered back into Jacks Body. When it was all over Lord Nogueira almost passed out.

"_That was strange."_He thought as he glanced over at the young man who had started to get his color back. "you should take this young man back to your castle he still needs to rest."

"Ridley why don't you let me carry him?" Cross asked.

"No Cross he saved my life, carrying him back is the least I can do. Besides we will need some one who wasn't worn out by the fight with the blood orc to fight any beasts we encounter."Ridley replied slyly.

"Ah, that does make since, alright. I will use my power to vanquish any foe before me!" Cross exclaimed.

_At Radiata Castle_

Lord Lucian awoke with a smile on his face, "So Masters' plan has worked. The birth of the Platinum Dragon has come."

Reviews will be greatly appreciated.


	9. Changes

Disclaimer: I Don't own Radiata Stories

Chapter eight: Changes

As Ridley carried Jack through the Castle entryway Her father came running up to her.

"Ridley what happened? What's wrong with young Russell, why is he unconscious and why do you look like you've been beaten all over?"

"We encountered a blood orc during our mission. Jack took a blow that was meant for me and almost got killed because of it!" Jasne looked Jack over and turned to his daughter "Ridley, please let one of the heavy-guardsmen help you take him to the infirmary" then Jasne turned back to the two other male knights present his face bright red with fury and glared at Ganz.

"You let your troupes face a BLOOD ORC?" he yelled,

"I-I-I'm s-sorry we were only trying to rescue a light elf messenger!" Ganz managed to get out.

"Yeah and look at what that got you." Cross said in a smug tone.

Jasne turned to Cross, "And where were YOU during all this? Your supposed to be my Ridleys future husband, and yet a boy is nearly killed while protecting her, something you should have been around to do, so you have know reason to point fingers! Never mind, I don't have time for this. I'm going to speak with Lucien. He said he found out something interesting about that boy, and I need to let him know the condition he's in." and with that Jasne made his way back into the Castle.

_Jacks mind_

"So now what? I wake up right?" Jack thought echoing though his head.

"_No now we get to know each other and see who is the dominant personality."_

"Let me guess, Hap right? Well it's My body and I don't feel like sharing." Jack answered

"_Oh, don't get me wrong I'm glad to be inside the the same gender I've always been as an elf this time. Actually, I think I was supposed to be paired with you the past six times"_

"Wait, the past six times, you mean like me?"

"_Well there's the answer to my dilemma, I **was** supposed to be paired with you, but tell me, why do you already have the spirit of the silver dragon as your own?"_

"Because I intended to create a new cosmic order, with a new way to reset the world, without death. Will you help or hinder me? My plan is already halfway complete, I am the Platinum Dragon now, or at least I will when you fully merge with me. So will you?"

"_Hm, well I am an ancient spirit who's seen centuries of war and death, and a change would be nice after all the wars. So yeah, I will merge with you, and become one of the two new dragons."_

"Wait did you peek through my thoughts?"

"_Ha-ha, yep and I gotta say Merging with you will either be a big mistake, or big advancement, you got guts kid!"_

"Thanks, I guess?"

**FLASH**

_Radiata Castle infirmary_

Jack woke up and noticed Ridley siting in the chair next to him asleep.

"Well no time like the present to do a bit of exercise!" Jack said and began to do sit ups that's when he noticed that he had his shirt off exposing all of his tattoos.

"Damn, I was hoping to keep this a secret, oh well since she is snoozing beside me I doubt she cares."

He said, then went back to his in-bed work-out. After a few minutes Jacks was interrupted.

"_**Want to know what the goofy girl's dreaming about?"**_

"_Hap? I thought we were completely merged as the platinum dragon? What are you still doing here?" _Jack asked elf.

"_**Weeellll, the most I can make out is that we did merge but "you" failed to take into account any side-effects to your little plan, so your left over with me, but don't worry I can't take over your body or anything, but I can act as a shadow which you seem to be lacking,. It will look like you, but the only noticeable difference will be that the shadow will have pointed elf ears, but that shouldn't be to noticeable."**_Hap responded,

"_Okay, that ought to work, and what do you mean by goofy girl things?"_Jack asked his new shadow.

"_**Only what dreams I saw between her wakening up and falling asleep when I was inhabiting her the past six times, that girl has cute animal fetish!" **_Hap responded,

"Really?" Jack said aloud, causing Ridley to wake up. She looked up at his shirtless chest and blushed and looked away.

"I didn't know you were into tattoos, not that I mind really"she said holding out his shirt. Jacks eyes widened.

"Sooo, it was you then?" he asked lifting an eyebrow

"N-no, They just asked me to help remove your shirt so they could examine you!" She quickly supplied

"Well did they ask you to hold on to it and sleep with it like a safety blanket?" Jack asked with a smirk. The response was him getting his shirt thrown in his face, and her running from the room to hide her embarrassment."

"_**Real smooth Jack, all the wisdom of elf and you opt to act like a typical human male and think with your manhood."**_ Hap said, his mental voice dripping with sarcasm.

"_Hey, I'm not about to start spouting love poetry at her! That would just weird her out. Besides, she'll be back, she can't resist me."_Jack replied mentally with a smirk.

"_But now, I need to get to my bed room, I have a meeting to listen in on, and make sure every thing goes according to plan."_Jack said getting up and making his way towards the door of the infirmary. Once out in the hall he hurried to his room and shut the door then stood in front of his mirror and said, "Show me Lord Jasnes' room." The mirror reacted by rippling and then reveling the conversation in the room. (Jasne paced back and forth in front of the empty human body of Lord Lucien that was now occupied by Jacks original shadow,

"If I might make a suggestion sir, why not give Ridley her own brigade along with Jack. I have shown you his relation to me and I believe both their actions merit recognition" Lucien supplied.

"Make Ridley a Captain?" Jasne asked,

"Yes, by assigning only the most trustworthy knights to her command you will keep her far safer than her current position allows for, and it will also give her leadership skills a chance to blossom." Lucien replied,

"What about Ganz? You of all people should be angry about what happened to your cousins son. Don't you think he should be dismissed?" Jasne asked still very grouchy.

"While it would be best to just dismiss him, I think a more subtle approach is required here." Lucien replied,

"Such as?" Jasne asked now curious as to what plan Lucien had devised.

"Have him given the task of bringing his father Gawin back to Radiata, so that he can stand trial for the alleged murder of Carin Russell. If he succeeds he will be allowed back into the knights and his father may be proven innocent. That is "if" he can locate his father, and "if" he can bring him back. You should suggest dismissal first and then when Larks asks for you to give him a chance to restore his honor, which he's sure to do, you give him that as a test." Lucian replied giving a slight smile.

"That is a brilliant idea Lucian, and it is sure to work!" Jasne exclaimed.

"It was nothing my Lord." Lucien said with a bow), The mirror rippled again leaving Jack smirking at his reflection. At that moment Jack noticed that his eye color had been changed from brown to gold. _"Well that's new." _Jack thought to himself, _**"Your a dragon now Jack, in a week you will have gown a foot and put on a pack of carved abs a set deltoids and biceps, not to mention your skin will have changed a slightly golden color and your hair will have grown about two to three feet! So don't let a change of eye color surprise you!" **_Hap lectured from the back of Jacks mind.

"_Really, that does sound nice" _Jack thought. Measuring his soon to be height against his current one.

"_**By the way, why'd you let that happen to your Captain?" **_Hap asked,

"_Its all a part of the plan Hap, and I did spare him from being discharged from the knights."_Jack returned with a knowing smile. At that moment their was a knock on Jacks door

"Al, just come in." Jack said rubbing his temples.

The door opened and the steward entered.

"Do you know why I'm here this time as well?"Al said in a cocky voice.

Jack just grinned and looked him over as if he was sizing him up for dinner, which ironically, he could actually be doing since he was now a dragon. The effect was visible shaking on Als' part.

"Is that any way to address the new Captain?" Jack asked still looking Al over like he was lunch.

"H-How-?"Al began.

"I have my ways, but really, word travels fast in this Castle. However, first I was thinking I should accept Lord Lucien offer." Jack replied with a devilish smile.

"Very well, I shall escort you to the royal conference room. Several members of the knights have assembled their for you and Lady Ridleys' promotion as well as General Dynas, and Lord Larks. Lord Lucien will also be present as it appears he has some rather interesting news to share about your heritage. But before that, I would ask that you change into something more suitable until we can have some personalized Knight Captain armor made for you." Al said as he stepped out the door and closed it so Jack could get ready.

A few minutes later Jack emerged from his room. He was dressed in his Divine Coat with both of his swords strapped on either side of his waist, and his hair which had already gained half a foot, had been tied back in a small neat pony tail with only his dark-chocolate brown bangs coming down either side of his face from a central parting at the top of his head. Al noticed he was ready, and signaled him to follow.

When he got to the conference room he noticed that all the knight Captains were present including Captain Natalie and Captain Cross, who was glaring at Jack.

Larks motioned Jack to come froward, and asked "Have you decided to accept Lord Lucian's offer?"

To which Jack replied "I have sir."

Larks nodded to Lucien to present his 'findings'. Lord Lucien stepped forwarded and pulled out some aged documents and began to speak.

"I knew when I first met this young man in the library that his intellect and knowledge were know mere thing, so I decided to watch and see just how gifted he was. I even did a background check and came across something quite unusual that I myself had never known. Jack's last name, the name of his father and fathers father, is, in fact, not his true last name at all. Jack's true surname is Hewitt." there were a few gasps and a mumers around the room. Ridley looked over at Jack with questioning eyes who just shrugged.

"Please, please everyone, let Lord Lucian continue I should very much like to hear this my self." Lord Larks said trying to calm the room, then turned to Lucian "Lucien please continue." he said

Lucian nodded. "I learned this incredible truth while over looking my own family tree, as it turns out my fathers brother changed his last name to Russell after declining the position as head of the family and giving it to my father, his younger brother. He then distanced himself from the nobility so his son Cairn could grow up normally and experience the freedom that was not as available to members of the nobility because of the rigid customs that is part of that society. So in changing his last name to Hewitt, Jack is not only agreeing to become my successor but agreeing to take the role as the only legitimate living male heir to the Hewitt family estate and fortune when I pass on. Knowing this Jack, will you still accept?"

Jack inhaled deeply and spoke, "My childhood is behind me, I am a man now, and I can carry myself as one. I am not bothered by the prospect of a little training, in fact I welcome the challenge. I still accept, but may I use Russell as my middle name?"

Lucian smiled, "Of course you can, Just sign these papers and it's all done." He said handing him a pen and the paper work, which Jack signed and handed back. Lord Larks turned to face Ridley after that and assigned her to be Captain of the Argent Faucon then turned to Jack and explained to him that he would need to form his own team at a latter date, as they were short on knights, but would still be Captain of the Platine Renard once a team had been formed.

Reviews will be met with great thanks.

P.S. I Have a Poll going on my profile to decide the members of the Platine Renard please vote.


	10. So Much to do, So Little time

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

Credits: I would like to acknowledge Vegeta26 and thank him for the use of the "Red Town of Heart and Honor" idea during this chapter. It is a town he created for his story " Destroy and Rebuild" which, I myself am quite fond of. Thank you Vegeta-Sama!

"_**Hap talking"**_

"_Jack Thinking/mentally communicating"_

"**Jacks Shadow Spirit mentally communicating"**

Chapter nine: So Much to do, So Little time

It was early morning, and Jack was getting ready for a meeting with his adoptive 'father' Lord Lucian. Even though the now humanized body of the former Silver Dragon was inhabited by his own shadow, Jack had taken great care to make sure the shadow was equipped with the shared knowledge that had been extracted from Aphelion. This knowledge included the behavior, and mannerisms as well as the political nuances of a Being a Lord. Jack had also been careful to instill a magical program that allowed the shadow to function without his constant supervision permitting him to focus his attention elsewhere. He knew from the memories he had collected from the dragon that he owned a sizable fortune and an Estate in the "Red Town of Heart and Honor" district of Castletown which was only reachable through the castle, also there was apparently one more district which was dedicated to the education and entertainment of the knights and nobility called "The Violet town of Spirit and Art". Jack had spent the the rest of the previous day in at his desk going over a list of possible Knight recruit candidates that he had made up from his previous reset knowledge. At the same time he had asked Hap to fill him in on what abilities he had as a dragon. As it turned out he could shape-shift into any human form, instill terror into lesser creatures like monsters, and a few other things as well. However, Jack could have done a few of these things with a complex spell, but then Hap informed him of a new ability that was unique to the Dragon he had become, the ability to take on an a Light elven form and appearance. This news was very helpful to Jack and manged to fix one of the dilemmas he was facing.

"well I've just about decided on who I'm going to pick." Jack said out loud to Hap.

"_**So, what now?The meeting right?" **_Hap answered.

"Yeah, I'm having this room emptied of its furnishings, so I can have it transformed into an intelligence base for my brigade." Jack said as he made his way over to the wall of his room.

He removed the hollowed out stone brick and removed his two Grimores and the financial documents he had kept hidden inside. After he placed the stone back he made for the door. When he got out into the hall he found Lucian waiting on him. Jack nodded in his direction signaling him to lead him to the exit of the castle to Red Town which Lucian did. As they made their way down the hallway. Jack conversed with his Shadow through their mental link.

"_So what have you got for me?"_Jack sent towered the vessel his shadow inhabited.

"**First master, let me tell you that the Void members you asked me to hire were successful not only in finding what you asked for, but collecting but collecting tangible evidence "** Jacks Shadow replied.

"_Good, I will need that for later, I'm not going to use it just yet."_ Jack replied with a devious smile forming on his face.

"**I also found out the date to discuss the letter, it should happen in about a week. I have also gotten the permission to refurnish your old room into the Intelligence Base you wanted for your team."** The Shadow said.

"_Has the Mage guild made a reply about the project I proposed yet?"_ Jack asked

"**They have, with the promise of the income and therefore extra funding its results could yield, they have started construction on the "Refurbisher" with the support of your newly aquried funding, also you will be pleased to know that I have acquired the titles for all three business establishments you wanted."** The shadow said as Lucian handed Jack the documents in question.

"_Okay then, next question. Who is Vareth putting in charge of my little project?" _Jack sent, looking over at Lucian.

"**Professor Jill Sir, Apparently she was fascinated by the idea, and was begging to be placed in charge of it."** Shadow Jack mused, causing Lucian to smile slightly.

"_Ah, then we should see results very soon."_ Jack sent back.

As Jack and Lucian Made their way from the castle to the streets of Red Town, Jack made sure to take in his surroundings, The entire District was comprised of stately houses and regal manors that were three stories at least. Some surrounded by walled in yards that had different trees and flowering shrubbery peeking over the edges. The streets themselves were smooth and clean looking.

Finally after making a few turns Lucian stopped at a large gate that led to the Hewitt Estate. The guard outside opened it, and Jack and Lucian made their way inside. They made their way to the manor's door and entered after Lucian unlocked it.

"I already know the layout of the house from Aphelion's memories. Since he rarely left the castle he only hired a cleaning service once every two months, so with that in mind we might need to hire some staff. I'd like to start on that now and get it out of the way as soon as possible. Could you get me a list of recommended servants? While you work on that, I'm going to the study so I can start on my other projects."Jack said as he made his way up the grand staircase. "Oh and when we're mentally communicating call me boss. I don't like my own shadow calling me master."he said smirking at Lucian.

"Alright, but remember you have to have your measurements taken for your new Knight Captain armor and some new Outfits for your noble status some time soon. Also, are you ever planing on telling your sister about all this?" The shadowed Lucian called up the stairs.

Jack groaned when he remembered the outfitting, _"Hap, is there anyway I can control the speed of the changes to my body?"_ Jack asked,

"_**Sure, You can control the changes through will power, but I suggest you don't do any thing drastic."**_Hap replied.

"_Okay I'll see what like in a bit."_Jack thought to himself this time.

Then he turned back to Lucian and replied "I think, it may be for my own good if I brought Adele here to stay with me after I get some things sorted out. I'm going to prepare a letter explaining the recent events concerning my status and promotion and enchant it so that she believes everything it says is true, changing what she knows about me as well as dads heritage. I will also send her a few gifts and a fair amount of money, that way she'll be well off." Jack said and retreated up the stairs.

For the next Few hours Jack changed his height making him self a half a foot taller, his Hair length he caused to grow a half a foot as well. Then he changed his muscles so they would be slightly larger and more well defined, and finally he allowed his skin to Tan just a tad. After looking himself over in the mirror he decided to send a request for the outfitters to make a house call. While he waited for that. He worked on the letter he would send to his sister, and then began looking over the list of recommended servants he would need to chose from. By the end of the day he had interviewed and selected a nineteen year old female gardener named Erica, a twenty year old doorman Brent, a thirty two year old female cook named Amalia, two eighteen year old twin butlers named Edison and Mason who also worked as guardsmen, and a twenty five year old Head Butler named Vincent who was also trained as a dance instructor and violin tutor. By night fall Jack was beat, Dragon or not he needed rest, and decided to get some before the tailors and outfitters arrived tomorrow morning.

Jack was awoken the next morning by Vincent knocking on the door to his room.

"Young Lord, its time to rise, I brought some tea and a bit of breakfast." Vincent said in an earnest voice.

"Come in Vincent, and you can address me as Master Jack if you have to be formal. This only extends to just you understand?" Jack replied as he watched Vincent enter the room pushing a serving cart and poured some tea.

"Very well then master Jack." he said as he handed the cup to Jack "Would you like to know what is on the schedule for today?" he asked politely.

"No, that That would be a wast of time since I'm the one who made it." Jack responded, while taking a sip of the tea.

"Oh, I thought that Lord Lucian made these lists that were handed to us before he left yesterday." Vincent said with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, Lord Lucian is to busy at the castle with work. In fact, don't expect to see him that often if at all. I made those lists out of consideration for you and the rest of the staff so you'd know what I'm doing today while I'm here at the manor."Jack said with a friendly smile.

At that point there was a knock at the door.

"Young Lord, this is Mason, The Tailors have arrived and are waiting in the drawing room when your ready."Came Mason's voice from behind the door.

"Vincent could you excuse me while I get ready." Jack asked.

"Do you not want any help sir?" Vincent asked politely.

"Vincent, I'm a knight Captain and sixteen years old, I think I'll be fine."Jack said with a smirk

Vincent Just smiled gave a slight bow and began to push the cart out.

"Uh, Vincent, Could you leave the tea and scones, I still need a bit more nourishment and caffeine in my system before I face the day." Jack said with a grin.

"As you wish master Jack." Vincent said with another slight bow then left.

Jack went to the wardrobe and his donned his Divine Coat armor which was really didn't fit all to perfectly any more. He ate two more scones finished his tea and made his way out the door to the Drawing room. Once he got there he was bombarded by choices in fabric, color, patters possible styles of embroidery. It took him a fair bit of Patience to get the outfitters to agree with him on something suitable for his status. Jack refused to wear any lace, flowers, or pink "Honestly what were the nobles thinking?". At the end Jack admitted to likening small leaf and vine embroidery in either gold or silver, and colors of dark reds, bright reds, forest greens, olive greens, white, blacks, burnt orange. He also found that he liked silk because of its strength an texture and ability to breath, as well as black, red and and gray velvet. By the end of the morning he had a set of two formal outfits and two casual outfits with an order for nine more sets of clothing both casual and formal. As soon as the Tailors and Outfitters were payed and gone Jack made for his room and got dressed in one of his new outfits. H was a bit mad since he had been made to strip down for measurements for his armor and cloths. He emerged dressed in a long sleeved burnt orange silk shirt that laced-up with a bronze ribbon half way. Over this he wore a dark red velvet vest with the Hewitt family crest on the back, and brown corduroy pants tucked inside a pair of dark leather boots. He Made his way to the main hall where Vincent was to give him his first Violin 'lesson', not that he didn't already know how from the past memories of Aphelion. As instruction began there was a knock at the door bringing the lesson to a halt.

"Um, sir were you expecting someone today?" Vincent asked.

Jack sighed with relief, "No, but out of courtesy lets see who they are and what they want anyway. Brent could you see who our guests are?" Jack asked Brent who was already making his way to the door.

As soon as the door was opened, Jack regretted it.

"_Great, just what could this arrogant bastard want?"_Jack thought as he forced a fake smile.


	11. Playing Chess with the Devil

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories...Honestly why do we write these Disclaimers? They should be blindingly obvious!

Chapter Ten: Playing Chess with the Devil

Jack stood at the door with the Violin and bow in his hand looking at his 'guest' who was currently looking at the instrument in Jacks' hand.

"Um, hello, Captain Cross right?" Jack asked faking unfamiliarity.

"Ah, I see my reputation precedes me." Cross stated in a smug tone.

"_If by 'reputation' you mean the amazing ability to be an obnoxious evil son of a bitch in every way, then yes." _Jack thought to himself.

"Uh, no, I just remember you from my promotion ceremony is all, and asked Lord Lucian who you were. I never forget a face." Jack answered, _"especially your sorry ass-face you stuck-up prick"_ Then Jack had a simply wonderfully evil idea.

"Would you like to come in? I can't imagine it is very nice being made to stand at the door. I'll have Vincent go and get some tea and snacks, and we can chat a bit about... whatever brought you here."

Jack said as he gestured for Cross to come inside. He handed the Violin to Edison who was standing near by.

"Could you please put this away for me Edison?" Jack asked.

"Of course young Lord" Edison said taking the instrument with a slight bow.

Jack turned to Vincent and asked "And can you arrange a Light Tea in the drawing room for Captain Cross and I?"

"Of Course Master Jack." Vincent said with a bow.

Cross tried not to look surprised when he heard the term 'Light Tea' as it was not something he had expected Jack to know. Jack turned to Cross and smiled his disarming I'm-so-cute-and-innocent-I-am-not-plotting-anything smile, although now that his appearance had changed a bit, it was more charming than cute.

"Sir Cross, do you Know how to play chess?"He asked

"Chess?"Cross repeated.

"Yes, Lord Lucian said that I needed to be well rounded if I am to become his successor in both office and inheritance. I've been studying ever since yesterday, but I'd like to take a break and learn to play a game that is associated with the nobility. Chess is known as the Game of Kings, so I thought it would be the best choice. Will you teach me? I'm so new to all this, and I'd need a person to play against" Jack said giving Cross an I'm-so-gullible-there's-no-way-I-can-win look.

Cross smirked taking the bait, "Of course, and don't worry I'll go easy on you."

"_Yeah, like you have the luxury to do that you stupid ass." _Jack thought.

"Okay, there's a Chess board all set up in the in the drawing room." Jack said as a small smile crept across his face. When they got to the door Jack opened it to reveal a large chess board the size of a small table stationed between two large arm chairs.

"Lets get started, I'll be White and you can be black, and you can go first if you want because you are teaching me how to play."

It wasn't even hour into the game and Cross was starting to regret it. his King was pined in and there was absolutely no way he could see to turn this game around. He was starting to get the feeling that this boy was simply toying with him now, like cats do with their pray before killing them. It had felt that way since he had already been put in check once already.

"_Could he be mocking me, Is that what this is?" _he asked himself silently in thought.

He glanced up at Jack to get a look at his facial expression, but the newly appointed Captain was wearing a look of total innocence and intense concentration.

"_No, that's impossible there is no way this 'boy' could possibly posses that much guile." _He thought as he rebuked the idea from his mind.

Just then, Jack looked up and smiled the most disarming friendly smile in his arsenal. Cross let a slightly nervous smile form partially in the corner of his mouth as he absently moved a chess piece without thinking. Then stared cursing in his head.

"_Did I just smile at him? Oh no no no no, this can't be happening! I am Cross Ward, Captain of the Noire Mouton Brigade I do not smile at any-one! I..."_

"Checkmate! That means I win right?" Jack asked bringing Cross out of his thoughts.

Cross looked down shocked, wondering when he had moved that piece.

"_No Damn it! I must have moved that piece when he smiled at me!" _Cross cursed himself again in his head.

"Hellloo, Cross did you hear me? it's time for our tea. I was just lucky, and you're a great teacher. Besides you seem distracted, that must be why you moved that piece, and I'm a fast learner that's all. So don't let it get to you, it's just a game right? Besides Vincent just brought in the tea, and fruit tarts."Jack said with another fake smile.

Cross who was still looking at the board, eyes stormy and brooding simply replied with a, "Hnn"

Jack doing his best to fake innocent and friendly came up with something to distract his uninvited guest.

"I bet you were distracted with what you came here to talk to me about. Well, since the game is over lets discuss it over tea." Jack suggested. This ploy worked, and Cross was brought out of his brooding.

"Ah, that's right I was going to ask if I could see your father's legendary sword." Cross said as he made his way over to the table where Jack was siting.

"_I knew he was after something"_ Jack thought.

He took a sip of his tea without slurping making it look effortless, eyes closed and everything. Then opened his eyes and leveled a relaxed gaze at Cross "I no longer posses the sword, as I have recently put in a special commission for a pair of custom made katanas to be forged by one of the Dwarf Master Blacksmiths after being promoted, I had no need of it and being compared to the deeds accomplished with it" Jack said as a slight smile formed on his mouth as he watched the elder teen across from him tense visibly.

Cross looked dumbfounded, after all he had tried many times to put in a commission to have a sword forged by one of those disgusting creatures and he'd been refused each time. He knew they were expensive and they didn't just do it for anyone, so how did this boy manage it? And now this kid says he doesn't have the very thing he came here seeking?

"I sold the Arbitrator not long ago to a collector in warrior town. Warc I think his name was, yes, that was his name. Maybe he'll let you see it, if the fanatic hasn't locked it up like a miser." he finished with a chuckle. Then shot Cross with a withering gaze causing the older teen to shudder out of instinct.

"Sir Cross." He said

"Y-yes Jack" Cross almost stuttered _"Dammit, why am I stuttering in front of this kid?"_

"You haven't touched your tea since Vincent poured it for you" Jack said smiling slightly.

"Oh." Cross said looking down at the tea cup with a small bit of dread on his face. This boy had him cornered! He just beat him at chess, and now after seeing the rare poise the boy had at silently drinking tea, he knew he would be defeated again. However, there was the slight chance that the boy didn't realize how talented he was! Should he risk making a fool out of himself?

At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Come in,"Jack said

"Young Lord, you have a Mr. Star E. Stern at the door." Edison said.

"My, aren't I popular today?" Jack asked Cross in a less than pleased voice.

Cross gave a uncharacteristic I-don't-know shrug.

"I know who Star is. Send him away, I have been told not to waist time, breath or money on fools or weaklings by a very wise person. Some of the best advise I've ever had."

Edison looked at the ground nervously as Mason came up and whispered in his ear, "Um sir, he has challenged you to a Duel."

"Oh, good-grief" Jack said as he stood and threw the napkin he was holding down on the table, and made his way to the door of the drawing room, then turned and asked. "Would you like to watch Cross?"

"Yes actually, this could be interesting" Cross said and as he stood he "accidentally" knocked over his teacup spilling the tea onto the table cloth.

"Oh, so sorry." Cross tried to lie convincingly.

Jack sighed. "It's all right. Would you care to take that fruit tart you were working-on with you?"

"No thank you." Cross said as he came to the door.

"Vincent will could you see to the table cloth and the tea, but leave the treats as they are, I would like to finish mine later" Jack asked

"Yes Master Jack" The head Butler replied.

"Edison could you go and get my swords from bed room and bring them to the door"Jack asked

"Yes Young Lord. Would you like your armor as well?"Edison asked.

"No, this Duel Might as well go down in history as the easiest one ever fought."Jack said with a smirk.

"Come on Cross I believe you will find this method of disposing of "trash" to your likening." Jack said with an air of confidence.

"_I hate this kid but I can't help but admire him at the same time!"_ Cross thought as he followed Jack down the hall. As they reached the door Edison arrived soon after with Jacks swords in his hands. After strapping them both to his side Jack exited the Manor front door outside Star was doing what Jack assumed all idotes do best making poses and letting his fan-boy robot cheer for him. When he finaly noticed Jack and Cross were staring at him like the little nothing he was, he stopped and came up and asked

"Which of you is the new Captain Sir Jack?"

Jack rolled his eyes and strangely realized that Cross was thinking the same thing he was since the elder Captain had crossed his arms and was now looking at the man like he was moron."

"That would be I" Jack said as he made his way down the steps and onto the front lawn. Coming to stand across from Star he asked, "Honestly, you challenge someone you don't even know the face of to a Duel? Are you touched in the head?"Jack asked

Before Star could reply Jack spoke again. "Don't answer that question by the way, it was rhetorical, I already know that your a nut-bar. If nothing else your clothing gave it away."Jack said in blasé tone.

Cross found himself trying to suppress a laugh. _"Gods I hate that boy, but I admire him all the same!"_

"Sooo will this be an 'a la outrance' or what?" Jack asked

"Sebastian, what did he just ask?" Star said turning to the short golem/fan-boy servant.

"He asked you if this will be a death match sir." the little robot answered.

"Ah, I knew that. I was just testing you to see if you knew."Star lied"Um, no, it would not be very sporting if I challenged some one as young as you to a death match." he answered

"Pfft, whatever" Jack said rolling his eyes again.

The two lined up back to back. "I shall fight you with my all."Star exclaimed loudly

"Yeah well, something tells me that your all isn't going to be much of anything." Jack said as they began walking away from each other ten paces. When they pivoted Jack stood still momentarily and then Star went flying as Jack stood where Star had been standing and then the fight was over. at least that is how everyone else except Cross the golem, Sebastian, and a certain head butler saw it.

Cross stood shocked at what he had witnessed for the second time in many years. To anyone who was not a skilled fighter it would have looked like magic, but Cross could see things that some people who weren't sword fighters couldn't see. It wasn't magic that allowed Jack to close the distance between that space. It was _speed,_ unnatural speed, but still it was something that wasn't born of mere magic. Cross had only seen its like once before and read about many times but still witnessing it again shocked him temporarily. He replayed the image of Jack gliding across the lawn at an unnatural pace while ducking low and drawing his sword in its sheath up knocking the hilt under the jaw of the now unconscious Star Stern, over once again trying to rember it as clearly as he had seen it (which wasn't all that clear to begin with).

Jack turned to Erica the gardener and asked. "Erica would kindly go and help Mr. Sebastian clean his pet idiot up of the lawn."

Erica nodded "as you wish young Lord" she said then hurried over to help the golem.

"Good show Jack you really are quite light on your feet aren't you?"Cross clapped as he sincerely praised Jack.

"Thanks Cross, I thought that you had seen that, but really I got a better work out in my chess match with you than with that half-wit" Jack said. Then while looking at Cross he realized that while he probably hated him he also probably regarded his strength as a worthy challenge. A new idea formed Jacks' mind, one that would keep him from becoming bored later on.

"I must be off now Jack, and thank you for your hospitality." Cross said then made his way to the gate of the Hewitt estate.

As Jack watched him leave he called to Hap in his mind-scape.

"_Hap, I've found a use for Cross other than just having him executed. This idea will keep me entertained and give me a reason to continue to train even as a dragon."_

"_**Okay, I'll bite. What is this idea?"**_

"_I'm going to turn Cross into my strongest adversary and enemy."_

"_**Um, why? The guy clearly can't stand you already."**_

"_Hate doesn't equal strong, but in time, it will. I'm going to turn his hate for me into something so foul and savage that it will be the thing that compels him to get stronger and stronger just for the sake of ending me. The result should be something quite enjoyable and challenging._

"_**You are a crazy dragon, you realize that right?"**_

"_Yeah, I know but until I accomplish my ultimate goal, I need something to keep me on my toes."_


	12. Captain of the Platine Renard

Disclaimer: I do not own Radiata Stories

Chapter Eleven: Sir Jack Russell Hewitt, Captain of the Platine Renard

It was nice really, how well the new customized Knight Captain armor fit Jack perfectly, better, in fact than most of his past non magical armors did. He Gave himself a once over in the mirror taking a look at his tight braid that was wrapped up in bronze ribbon making it look like a tail, Then, satisfied with the look, he made for the door.

The new Armor was built for speed and motion. It consisted of a sleeveless silvery scale mail shirt which was covered by a sleeveless, high collared, long white trench that parted two feet from the bottom into five long points. His left shoulder was completely covered in a dark silvery metal plated arm guard/gauntlet with talon like hands while his right shoulder was only covered at the top with a dark silvery shoulder guard and a white leather fingerless glove. The armored pants were composed of a material made from sage green layered silk combined with resin covered with the same colored metal plating, the boots were similar to the ones he wore with his Divine Coat only they were a white colored metal. The entire set of armor was accented with bright silvery and sage-green leaf-like patterns that bordered the edges and throughout. Jack thought if the elves made or wore armor, it would probably look something like this.

Even though it was meant to protect him, it was more for show than anything else in Jacks opinion, because he had his own "skin" as an armor. Yes, his dragon or rather, as he found out the day before "Platinum Guardian" skin.

After the Duel yesterday, Jack made his way to the Path of the Spider via the Castle. There he located a large open space in the sewers directly under what looked like the coliseum's floor. In that room he started practicing his Dragon Form. However things didn't turn out quite the way he'd planned...

_Flash Back to Yesterday afternoon_

_Jack Glared at the reflection of himself in the ice puddle he had frozen over with magic to create a makeshift mirror. His blood boiled at the sight._

_A pair of Feline slitted gold eyes against catfish-like platinum skin glared back._

"_Damn it!" Jack said punching the nearby wall creating a small crack filled indent in the stone. "What the fuck am I doing wrong?" Jack bellowed._

_Hap appeared nearby as Jack slid to the floor with his shirtless back against the smooth wall._

"_**It's not going to be that easy Jack, It's a completely new dragon that no one's seen before. I'm surprised you've gotten this far! At least now, you know what type of skin texture you have, maybe you should work on the wings next, or see if you have a mane."**_

_Jack looked over at the Elf spirit with a confused look. "A what now?"_

"_**A mane, some dragons have what amounts to hair in dragon form, so focus on your head for a bit either a pair of horns or mane or both will appear."**_

_Jack shrugged and and looked over in the little ice mirror while focusing on his head. After a few minutes his long dark chocolate brown hair started to take on a pieced look while turning a light-silvery pearlscent color, then slowly a pair of narrow, straight platinum horns began to emerge from his feather-like hair. Then there was a cracking and snapping noise followed by a rushing sound. Jack felt a sharp pain from his shoulder-blades preceded by the feeling of a great energy being released and filling his body and glanced back to find two sets of feathered wings. One gold the other silver. He also realized that his body had grown a bout five feet taller and put on even more muscle. _

"_Hah, look at that! As far as dragons go I'm pretty damn good looking so far!" Jack said looking rather proud of himself._

"_**And such a modest one too, but I have to say, you look more like a blend between a demon and an angle. You know what? I'm beginning to think whatever you are isn't a dragon at all, but something new."**_

"_Hmph, well I can't say that I don't mind not being a winged lizard. Now all I have to do is return to normal, and I can make for home." Jack closed his eyes and began to focus. When he opened them again he was still in his "Platinum Guardian" form._

"_Uh-hah-hah-ha... this is going to take a while isn't it?"_

_End Flash Back_

As Jack made his way down the grand stair case he saw Vincent coming his direction _"Good I need someone to help me ,and Vincent is a retired veteran warrior, better even, he is Sergeant __Caesar's elder cousin"_

"Um, Vincent" Jack said stopping the Head Butler, "Today I'm picking up my brigade at he Castle I'd like to get to know them better, so I was thinking about giving them the extra guest rooms here so that we share the same living space. It would also be a way to boast troop moral. Could you set the rooms up using this list." Jack said handing Vincent the information on his team.

"Also, after your done getting Edison and Mason on that come to the castle and asked to be shown to the Platine Renard's command center once there wait for me to arrive with my brigade after which I will ask you to escort them back to the Estate." Can you do this for me?

"Yes, young master." Vincent said with a slight bow.

"Thank you, wish me luck!" Jack said as he made his way out the door.

Vincent watched him go then said to himself. "He really doesn't need luck, he has to be one of the most capable youngsters I've ever met."

Jack grinned inwardly as he made his way toward the castle _"Today will be interesting to say the least." _he thought.

As he entered the coliseum lobby he noticed that a few of its occupants looked less than thrilled to see each other particularly Eon and Aldo who were glaring daggers at one another. Jack noticed that Leona was looking at the two nervously while Lily was trying her best to ignore Cosmo's sermon about the gods, and Felix seemed to be observing the group as a whole from the distant wall he was leaning against.

"Eh-hem," Jack said clearing his throat to get their attention.

Everyone looked at him.

"Good, glad to see you've all met one another, if you are here today that means that you've accepted my invitation to join the knights in return for the wish listed in the letters you revived five days ago in addition to the listed salary. Any questions?"

"Can you really help me become more masculine looking so guys will stop stealing my clothes, and will I actually get to meet light elves?" Felix inquired.

"Can you really get me the deeds to the Black Rose General Store store?" Asked Lily.

"Am I really going to have twenty four hour access to to the the castle library and a lab when I'm not on assignment?" Leona asked with stars in her bespectacled eyes.

"Can you seriously get an Animal shelter running?" Eon asked.

"Am I really going to be the first person to be assigned the position of 'First Lieutenant' Knight in the history of Radiata?" Aldo asked with a questioning look on his face.

"Will we really be working to bring peace between the non-humans?" Cosmo asked hopeful eyed.

"In this order, if you commit to your training and following instruction then yeah, and yes we will, already have them, yup and it more of an intelligence center/lab but yeah, yes I have Lord Lucian working on that as we speak, yes to my knowledge you will, and yes actually that will be one of the focuses of this team in general. Anymore questions before we get you guys started on your training?"

"Yeah, how do you know so much about each of us?" Lily asked with a smile.

Jack beamed at her "Ahh, as for how I know so much about all of you, well, must maintain some professional secrets mustn't I?"

She just smirked at him "Fine keep your secrets, I'll find out eventually."

Jack indulged that remark. "Perhaps." but then turned back to the rest of the group "Now, as you all look around the room you have no doubt noticed that you will be working with others, so team work is essential, but that is just the tip of the ice berg. You will all need to learn a skill from someone in this group, Because I want this group to be well rounded."

He glances from one person to the next. "In fact, I am going to assign who you will be learning from as well as what skills I would like you to work on acquiring. Also, I will be training each of you personally for more specific tasks but for now I'd like you to follow me to the coliseum where I can tell you a bit about what we will be doing."

Jack then turned and made a gesture for them to follow. Once they were out in the coliseum he turned to them and spoke."Your jobs in my brigade will each be unique and based around what you are familiar with from being in the guilds.

They are as follows, "Aldo, you are my second in command and this groups First Knight Lieutenant, you will be responsible of the groups well being as a whole when I am not present, or when we split up on assignment, but are not to boss anyone around. You will be in charge of pitching ideas to solve problems and finding solutions for conflict as well as coming up with plans for how to accomplish any missions we get, you have leave to work in the group's personal intelligence center/research lab along side Leona who, coincidentally, will be teaching you how to read Runes as your skill."

Jack next turned to Lily, "Lily, you are to be my Second Knight Lieutenant and this brigades Stealth knight, but I grant you the same amount of power and privileges as Aldo. You will be learning battle tactics and leadership from him. Your main job will be as a Stealth operative. I may occasionally send you on solo missions or with a partner and will be expecting a lot from you. You must be precise and lethal, cunning and clever. You will also be assisting me in teaching Felix acrobatics, sword fighting and withstanding pain, which will be necessary in order for him to handle the role of Mage-Knight."Jack said

He let a slightly sadistic smile form on his face as he turned toward Felix. "Felix, you will be the first Mage-Knight In the history of Radiata. Let's hope your muscle memory is faster than your photographic memory eh? You will be under my constant supervision so I can get results as fast as I need them. I will also have you teaching Cosmo the basics of magic while learning everything you can about fighting from Lily. You will be expected to also learn some non-human languages and writing under me that will prove invaluable later on when I put you in charge of communication missions."

"Yes Sir!" Felix saluted causing Jack to smirk at his behavior.

The young Captain nodded at him and turned his attention to Cosmo "You," He said pointing, "Will be our little groups Berserker, I am having some battle gauntlets made for you and I will be expecting you to teach Eon the social skills that will be necessary for him to know as my street ear/info gatherer of the group. We will also need your never-ending optimism as this groups counselor."

His eyes then went to Eon. " Eon, you will be my eyes and ears in the towns, I will assign you specific people and businesses to watch and even inquire about from other towns people. Your other assignments will include but are not limited to recon missions and spy work. You have the task of teaching Leona Pickpocketing, reverse pickpocketing and lock picking." this earned Jack a few audible gasps and looks of surprise.

He closed his eyes and continued "I can understand this groups reaction, however, in our line of work nothing must go unchecked, and despite it being associated with thief-work those skills are valuable for other reasons I shall not divulge at this time."

He walked till he was standing in front of Leona and opened his eyes. "Miss Leona, you will be my Head Researcher and chief science officer. You will be responsible for a number of things including any and all research that pertains to missions as well as helping Aldo learn Runes and Symbols, which I will be teaching you about. You will be called upon to explain things of arcane manner and translate any document I throw at you. You may also hire up to two assistants to help you in your work, I only ask that I approve of them, as they will be coming out of my personal funds. I actually am expecting a lot from you as I've heard that your intellect rivals that of your older brother."

Leona let out a gasp "You know Genius?"

Jack beamed at her "How do you think I found out about you?"

Leona started to blushed heavily,

"Now, if you will all follow me, I will take you to our groups meeting room."Jack said as he turned on his heel motioning them to follow him.

When they got to the command center Leona exploded with excitement and began chattering away about the Labs facility's she even recognized the info Mirror (A magical version of a computer) that Jack had created for her to store recorded records of books and pictures that were held up to it. Jack Saw Vincent who was dusting one of the book shelf's of and walked over to him as he looked up from dusting.

"This Is the Head Butler of the Hewitt Estate Vincent, He will be escorting you to my Estate In red town where you will be rooming, the castle barracks are a bit full at the moment and I want to be close to my brigade In case you have trouble adapting. I figured that you would also like using the Hewitt Estate as base rather than the Castle's Barracks."

"Ummm, do you have your own privet library?" Leona asked timidly.

"Yes Lady Leona."Jack answered with a smile creeping across his face.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Leona squealed happily

Jack and the rest had to plug their ears "O-kay, well I have business here at the castle, and you all will need to be fitted for your uniforms, which by the way will resemble what you are currently wearing with just a few changes in color and fabric. Vincent will explain that once you get to the estate. Well Vincent could you lead them to the home?"

Vincent bowed "As you wish Master Jack."

Vincent then turned to address the group. "Now if you will all follow me, we can be on our way."

Vincent made his way to the door leading the group into the hallway.

As soon as the group had disappeared out the door Hap materialized in the air beside Jack.

"_**Well, that went well!"**_

"_Hap, What did you think about my brigade, and be honest this time."_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_Yesterday When I told you my "plan" for Cross, I had expected more of an objection from you. Since I'm trying to bring peace to the world, I was certain you would object, that is, unless what I suspect about him is true and he still has a role to play."_

"_**..."**_

"_Hap, what is it you think you need to keep from me?"_

"_**I can't tell you yet Jack, Just that, by going ahead with your plan you inadvertently make things easier on you. All I can say is stay your current course and all will be made clear soon."**_

"_Ah, So it is a higher power ordering you silent."_

"_**!"**_

"_Heh, it's okay I'm not mad, but you might need to work on being more misleading, you are way to easy to get answers from."_

**Dun-dun-dun!**

**What is Hap trying to hide from Jack? What exactly is the role that Jack suspects Cross to play?What type of tortuous training exercises should Jack put poor Felix through? Can any one guess when Jack dropped off those letters? **

**More of this in the Next Chapter: Sweet Sixteen Sorcery!**

Reviews will be appreciated


	13. Sweet Sixteen Sorcery

Disclaimer: All I own is the sleepless hours at midnight thinking up and typing this story. In short, I do not own Radiata Stories just the idea for this Fic.

Chapter Twelve: Sweet Sixteen Sorcery

"_Jack thinking and speaking to hap or his shadow in his mind."_

"**Jack's shadows mental talk"**

Jack made his way to Lord Luican's office. His "Father"as he had decided to refer to him as in the presence of others, had informed him that Lord Jasne was actually having trouble deciding what to do in regards to a party for his daughter. Jack was to help give suggestions if needed.

Once Jack reached the floor he bumped into General Dynas. Who was coming around the corner from the direction of Larks's office.

"Ah, Jack, how are you today? Are you meeting with Larks?" Dynas inquired.

Jack didn't want to give what he was doing away, not that he didn't trust the General quite the opposite really, but still, he needed to seem less informed than he was.

"Uh no sir, Father asked me to come to his office for something. I'm not exactly sure what."

"Father? Oh, you must mean Lord Lucian! Calling him father really threw me off there."

"Yes sir, after the kindness he's shown me I figured it's the lest I can do by referring to him by the title he asked me to. Don't worry though I can have a "Father" and a "Dad", because I only ever referred to my real father as "Dad" anyway." Jack said in a happy voice.

"Okay, I understand, well excuse me for holding you up. If you need any help with anything please do not hesitate to come and ask me."

"Thank you sir, I'll take you up on that some time." Jack said with a salute.

"Hahaha, you take care now." Dynas said as he walked off down the hall.

"_He really is a cool guy."_Jack thought to himself, then continued down the hall.

As Jack approached Lucian's office he saw His Shadow/Lucian/"Father" emerge and gesture for him to follow. Jack came up along side him and began to send messages to him.

"_So did you convince Jasne That I Know his daughter well enough to do this?"_ Jack sent.

"**Oh yeah. I find it fascinating how easy that man is to manipulate."** The Shadow sent back.

"_So I take it you didn't use a potion?"_

"**Nah, that would have been a waist, it'd be better to save those for the King and Larks."**

"Well here goes." Jack said as he and Lucian stopped in front of Jasen's chambers.

Lucian Knocked and entered, followed by Jack. Jasne sat at a table looking over what appered to be a list of food.

"Ah Lucian, I'm so glad you could convince Young Jack to hear me out."

Jack spoke "When father told me what you wanted I was thrilled to help!" Jack said with a dazzling smile.

"Is that right? Well I suppose you know That I'm at a total loss as to what to do." Jasne Admitted.

"Well then let's get right to it then. A girls Sixteenth birthday is very special. Now my Lord have you ever considered a masquerade?" Jack said switching to his charming smile.

For the next hour or so Jack fired away things that could make the party more interesting. He also admitted to Jasne that he was right when Ridley said he could cook and would be happy to bake all of the sweets for the party as well as handle the entertainment. Jack also filled in Jasne about Ridley's favorite colors, foods and flowers. Jasne agreed with Jack that Ridley would only wear dress clothes to her party if all the Captains would do it.

"So we can have every one wear masks, but only the captains will wear dress clothes so Ridley will take to the idea more openly. I know Natalie would not refuse, but Cross is a different story." Jack said with doubt in his voice.

"Oh don't you worry about him Jack!" Jasne reassured. "I'll be damned if he ruins this party, I asked him to be here too, but he said he was busy. You know, I'm starting to reconsider letting him marry my Ridley. I actually was thinking that yo-"

But he was cut off by Jack "I'm flattered at what I think your about to say my Lord, and while it is true I do really like Ridley, if either of us suggested such a thing, knowing Ridley, she would out right object to it. We need her to think it's her Idea. How about this." Jack wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Jasne.

"Oh! I love it! This is perfect! You were right Lucian, this boy is a Hewitt without a doubt!" But then he turned to Jack with concerned look on his face.

"Are you sure you can pull all this off?"

"My Lord Leave every thing in my capable hands. If I could not do something as remedial as planning a sweet sixteen Birthday party, then what kind of a possible future son-in-law would I be?" The young Captain said with a confident smirk.

"Very well then I leave it in your capable hands, and thank you Jack."

"It is my pleasure to help sir." Jack said as he made for the door.

Jack closed the door and started down the hallway.

"_I have a brigade to train and a party banquet to prepare. It's a good thing I knew all this ahead of time and have already made up the pastry, pie, and cake mixes. It's also good that I'm finding sleep less __and less necessary."_he thought rounding a corner Jack rounded a corner to see Leonard following far out of sight behind Lady Natalie.

"time for some fun." Jack said to himself

He made himself undetectable and moved behind the smitten Knight.

"You know, if you would try and better yourself as a knight I'm sure you could get her attention." Jack said making the twenty one year old jump.

"Aww, who asked y- Oh, Sir Jack I'm sorry I di-"Jack held up his hand to signal him to stop.

"Leonard if you want to get the girl you are going to have to do better than stalking her."Jack said with a grin

"I am no-, Hey, wait a minute, how'd you know my name?" Leonard asked

"Because I know the names of ALL the most important people in the castle." Jack said with a smile.

"You think "I'M" important."Leonard asked pointing to himself.

"Yup, I also think Lady Natalie is important. More specificly, I think Lady Natalie is important to you."

Leonard blushed slightly. "Um, well I uh..."

"So here's what your going to do, Leonard. You are going to come with me to talk with Larks about promoting you to the position of Captain of the City guard and when we get you promoted, You "are" going to attend the Birthday Party for Lady Ridley tomorrow night, and you ARE going to dance with Lady Natalie. Do I make myself clear?" Jack finished and then grabbed Leonard's hand and dragged him to the door of Lord Larks's Office.

Once outside he knocked on the door and waited before turning to Leonard.

"Wait here and do not come in or allow anyone else entry."Jack said in his authoritative voice that no-one could disobey. After which he opened the door and went in.

Leonard waited for about thirty minutes and started to think. _"I hope He doesn't get in trouble! Wait, what if he get's me in trouble! Oh no, good by sweet Natalie!"_ Leonard thought to himself.

At that moment the door opened and he was pulled inside.

The first thing he noticed was a slightly glazed over look in Lord Larks eyes before they returned to normal.

"Ah, Hello there Leonard, Jack was good in bringing the hard work you've been doing to my attention. He's spoken to me about the idea of creating you as Captain of the city Guard, which would actually be a good idea."

Leonard Look over at Jack momentary who made a hand gestures that said 'Well, go on, say yes' before turning back to the Commander in Chief before replying. "Thank you Lord Larks I am pleased to accept the position as Captain of the city guard." He said with a smile.

"Excellent, well I'll give you the room that belonged to sir. Ganz, he asked that it be put to good use while he was away and I'm sure he'd be happy it went to someone who was recommended by a member of his old brigade. Also, as I understand it all the Captains attending Lady Ridley's Party will be in Formal dress wear. Do you own any Dress clothes?" Larks asked.

"Er,eh no sir." The new Captain said blushing.

"Ah, don't worry about that Leonard, I'll have something nice made for you my treat, but I am going to have to insist on you learning how to dance for the party at The Hewitt estate with the rest of my brigade." Jack said looking Leonard over.

"Wait that isn't necessary, you've already done so much already." Leonard stammered

"No, this is more for my benefit than yours. I won't have the man I recommended for Captain of the city guard making an idiot out of himself on the dance floor. If you look bad, I'll look bad, and I should never EVER look bad." Jack said.

"Well then Jack I leave him in your Capable hands."Larks said with a smile.

"Thank you Lord Larks, we'll be on our way then." and with that Jack dragged The poor new guard Captain out of the room.

It was silent all the way back to the the Estate, as they rounded a corner Jack spoke up. "Just remember you owe me, that may have looked like cake walk but it wasn't. I don't just do things like that and expect nothing in return, so remember, YOU. OWE. ME." Then he stopped and smiled "We're here, come on in."

The first thing that met Jacks Eyes was Eon who was standing over Leona who was picking a pad lock on a chest.

Eon looked up and smiled though his mask at Jack. "Those instructions that you left your Butler Vincent to give to us has really been a life saver!" the Ninja like spy said.

Leona looked up and yelled "HE LOCKED MY GRIMORE IN THIS DAMNED THING!"

just then the lock clicked open and before Leona could extract her books Eon switched the pad lock out for a different one and clicked it shut again.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!" she shrieked at him.

"Because that's what the directions that the Captain left said to do." He said with his ears covered from her shrieking.

"Well that's enough for now. You can continue with this exercise later. Right now I want you both to gather the rest of the brigade and meet me back here in the grand hall. Okay?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." they said with a salute.

Just then Vincent Came up to Jack and gave a slight bow. "Good afternoon Master Jack, how was your day?"

Jack looked over at Leonard and replied "Busy, and it's about to get busier. I need you to teach all of the people in my brigade to be able to do at least two of the dances on this list here." Jack said handing Vincent the list.

Just then the rest of Jacks team arrive in the Grand Hall.

Jack raised his hand to get their attention then spoke "Okay people, I feel I need to explain the gravity of what we are about to learn so listen up. How many of you in here know how to dance for social engagements?" Lilys' hand was the first up, followed by Leona's then Felix's

"How do you know how to dance Lily? I can understand the two Mages but you?" Eon asked with a puzzled look.

"As a high ranking Spy and Assassin, it was part of my training. When on a mission one needs to be able to adapt to the circumstances of the surrounding environment, it was essential that I had the many skills I do because of my former job." She finished

"As for us" Leona said timidly. "It was part of our schools curriculum, but Captain why is dancing important? "

"We are attending a masquerade party in celebration of another captains birthday. She is.. a very special person to me, but that isn't why this is important. This is a social engagement and therefor is important that we look our very best."

"Ahh, I see." Lily and Leona said simultaneously

"Well I don't" Aldo and Eon said in unison

Jack sighed then turned to Vincent "Vincent, Could you explain it to them?"

He nodded then spoke " social dancing is called "Social" For a reason. It is a necessary skill at balls and Banquets. As members of the royal knights it is important that you all posses rudimentary dance skills at the very least."

Lily spoke up just then "The captain is right to be worried about this. If You guys were to make fools out of your self's while at the party, it would reflect poorly on our captain."

Leona had figured it out too by now. "Yeah, Take for instance the fact that he was just made a captain, If there are others out there at the party who are looking to sabotage him they would use anything they could, to get to him, including us."

Jack was brimming with pride at this point "I am very proud of you two for figuring out my concerns so quickly. Yes, there will be someone at the party who will be looking for flaws in you all to get to me. It is the Captain of the Noire Mouton Brigade, Cross Ward. You will all need to be on you're guard around him and his men, that includes you Leonard. He will undoubtedly try to make a fool of you, but just let me handle him and don't let him know what I've already deduced about him."

Leonard nodded in understanding. "Yeah okay."

Jack was glad Leonard understood. "Okay then every one I am going to have Vincent, Lily and Leona train you all. While I take Felix with me to begin his intense training, we need to visit the black town of night and Lust first though as there is something I will have Felix obtain there that should speed up his progress considerably. We'll stop by the tailors and have him make another house visit to the estate for your measurements Leonard. Oh and Vincent could you go and inform Amalia to put hose cake mixes in the oven for me so I can have something to work on when I get back, the plan I informed you of was approved!"

"Very good young Master I shall go and inform her to start work on them strait away and then return to help the to ladies."Vincent said with a bow.

"Well then we're off!"And with that, Jack grabbed Felix by the scruff and was out the door.

Okay Time for all of you to gime reviews!

Also, I have a poll up now about a little thing Jack will do for Ridley at her party, on my Profile I'd like you guys to vote on.


	14. Multitasking Machinations

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories Blah, blah, blah

Chapter Thirteen: Multitasking Machinations

The store bell to the Survivor Armory rung as Felix and Jack made there way inside.

"Uh Captain, I thought we were heading to Black town first?" Felix asked

"Yeah, but stopping here first was important. I wanted you to see something important." Jack replied.

"What?" the other inquired

"Wait a second and you'll see." was the answer.

Jack walked up to the counter were Warc was siting. The older man looked up into Jacks gold eye's and asked. "Yeah, you buying anything pretty boy?"

Jack snickered at the new nick name. "No but I did come to check and see if you've been properly caring for my father's sword." Jack said smiling pleasantly.

"I don't know what the hell yer talking about! I ain't never scene you before in this store!" Warc yelled.

"Really? I can't believe you don't remember the young kid who sold you the legendary Arbitrator for five hundred thousand Dogals!" Jack said

"Jack?" Warc gasped looking him over.

"In the flesh! I haven't changed that much have I?" Jack asked

"You sure have! I didn't even recognize you." Warc admitted

"Well could you show me where your keeping it? I want to know that you're treating it with respect."

Warc grinned "As long as you don't ask for it back, sure! Come on into the back." He said motioning them to follow him.

Once they arrived in the back Warc took out a set of Keys and opened his walk in vault.

"welcome to my shrine! Uh, that boy with you?" Warc asked looking nervously at Felix.

"Yes he's my subordinate, He'll be the first Mage Knight in the history of Radiata." Jack said. Then turned to Felix. " Felix, you're going to be learning swordsmanship from me and Lily, look around and try to determine what weapon you might feel comfortable training with, and fill free to ask Warc about the differences in these weapons as he is a wellspring of knowledge on them." Jack said as he made his way over to the Arbitrator's stand. He held out his hand to it and closed his eyes, and after a few minuets he smiled and opened his eye's again.

Jack looked over at Felix who was fixated on a trident like spear while listening to Warc's explanation of the weapon.

"Okay Warc, he and I need to go, we have an appointment to attend to in Black Town." Jack said making for the Vault door.

"Okay, well thanks for stopping by! Jack next time try to buy something." The Collector said with a grin

"Oh that reminds me, I want to try and open a weapons Museum and was wandering if you'd be interested in being the Curator of it." Jack said pulling out a manila envelope and handing it to Warc.

Warc was shocked "You're Joking right? You sold me the Arbitrator to get money, so how come you-"

Jack cut him off "Turns out I had some long lost "Wealthy" relative adopt me and is training me to take their place, I also seem to have a head for business. In short I'm well off enough now that I can return your kindness."

Warc was floored. He looked at the envelope then back to Jack and smiled. "You're something else kid you know that. Sure, this is the best day I've had in a while! Thanks!"

Jack nodded, and made his way to the shop door. "Glad you're on board Warc. I'll be seeing you!"

And with that they were gone.

Felix was walking beside Jack through Blue town, when his Captain began to talk to him while still looking strait ahead. "Do you know why my father's sword is famous?"

"I read that it was what he used to kill the water dragon correct?" Felix asked

"More or less yes, that's right. But did you know, that there are three other dragons that still live? I've even Located where one is." Jack said a he started to slow down.

"Really! Why haven't you told anyone?" Felix said as they rounded a corner.

"Because It hasn't threaten us yet, and it's location makes it some what difficult to get to with out starting a war with the fairy creatures." Jack replied

"Huh? What do they have to do with Dragons?" Felix asked

"Well, as far as I can tell, they seem to look up to them as protectors of their races, although there may be more to it than that. Each race in this world has a dragon that represents them, and since the water dragon represented the Orcs that may be why it attacked Us those many years ago since Orcs are the least peaceful of all the non-humans. I actually want to meet the Dragon I located, because of the race it represents." Jack Elaborated as they both made their way up the stairs to the Beast pit

"Why, what Race does it represent?" Felix asked certain he had figured out why his captain wanted to meet a dragon.

"It is the Wind Dragon, who resides in wind valley and is the Guardian of the Elves."

Felix smiled "Oh I get it! That's a great Idea!"

"Yes I thought so, Wait- did you hear that?" Jack said looking around the alley way.

"No, What was it?" Felix asked.

"Nothing, Probably Just a mouse there are quite a few here but their rather Docile compared to the ones I've seen at the Castle." Jack commented.

"Really I didn't know that." Felix said wide eyed.

"Well now you do, So watch were you leave you're plate at the Party, you wouldn't want the vermin to get something that you didn't offer to them."

Felix stared at his Captain who was smiling as they approached the Door that read 'Body Artist inc'

"Why would I want to offer Rats my food?" Felix asked baffled by what his Captain had just said.

"So they will happily consume the poison that you leave in it silly!" Jack said with a mad grin.

"Oh that makes more sense I guess." Felix considered.

"Well here we are! Time For your first Pain endurance Lesson!" Jack said as Felix's eye's bugged out.

Felix stared to back away "Wait, a tattoo? But-"

Jack didn't let him get far,"And Look! I have already got one picked out for you." Jack said as he unfolded a piece of stenciling paper to show Felix as he grabbed him and dragged him through the door.

"And guess what? It's going on your backside!" Jack said laughing insanely.

As Jack Waited in the waiting room taking sadistic delight in his apprentices whimpers of pain on the other side of the door Hap materialized next to him.

"_**You do realize that those weren't Mice in that Ally, right?"**_

"_Of course I realize they weren't Mice Hap, they were Rats!"_

Hap frowned at he smirking Guardian beside him.

"_Castle Rat's to be precise!**"**_The smirk turned into a sneer that spoke of twisted joy, and that's when Hap realized what Jack had been rambling about earlier to his subordinate.

"_**Oh Jack! That was Just-, well, I don't even know how to describe it!" **_Hap smiled as he faded back into Jack's mind-scape.

"_Well I do! Magnificent."_Jack thought.

_Later that afternoon_

Jack had returned home and gone strait for the kitchen after starting Felix on his training with Lily.

He had an hour or so before the green paper steamers that he'd instructed the Castle servants to put up in the ball room were in place.

It had been an hour and a half frosting the seven cakes and preparing the rest of the sweet's for Ridely's party with the help of chef Amalia. It wouldn't take long to do these and then he then would go to the Castle and put his own personal touch on the Ball room.

As he walked around the Kitchen putting the final touches on the desserts he noticed he still had a few more things to see to before the banquet was ready but he would just have to wait until tomorrow to worry with those. After a final inspection he helped Amalia store the treats in the magic powered preservation closet.

He then made his way out to the training room and peeked in on Lily who was siting on top of Felix filing her nails while explaining to him the effects of the Tattoo he had been "Gifted" with.

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SITTING ON MY BACK?" Felix yelled at Lily from his push-up position on the training room floor.  
Lily looked down at her pupil, putting filling her nails on hold "Oh good your voice finally changed, the Captain said the Tattoo would start working soon."  
Felix finally collapsed under her  
"Wha?"He asked sweat pouring out of his body.  
"That Tattoo is a permanent strength enhancer symbol or whatever. Magic that helps you train, and after all the exercises you've been through today you'll be ripped tomorrow or well defined at the least." Lily said elaborating on the topic.

"In his own demented yet slightly humors way the Captain was helping you out." She finished as she stood up on his back stretched and then walked all over it, popping it into place. Then stepped off and and grabbed a two combat staff's and tossed the other at Felix how caught it easily, showing the improvements he had just acquired.

"Okay, you have the strength now and the endurance so I'm going to start training you to fight with spears since the Captain thinks that might end up being your chosen weapon."

Jack walked away from the door and made his way up to the Drawing room where he was going to check on Aldo and Leonard who were still practicing their dancing with Vincent Leona and Cosmo.

He entered the room and had to restrain a fit of laughter as he watched Cosmo lecture the two on their footing and not cling to each other for dear life.

Apparently Cosmo was a fast learner and so was Eon, but sadly Leonard wasn't as light on his feet and poor Aldo had all the grace of a blind bull in a china store.

"Well, You've improved quite a bit in a short time, enough actually to dance competently enough to impress Lady Natalie, however I'm heading out to the Castle and I need you to continue till I return." Jack commented and then turned and Made his way for the door.

On his way to the castle Jack stopped by an artisan's store to place have a custom made mask. He was happy that most of the masks that had been bought for the party had been pre-made, this way his would be ready on time. He had a white Venetian Fox mask made, then made his way towards the Castle.

Upon arriving, he was immediately contacted by Al who started to read off a list of names and numbers as well as telling him that was having the the Tables set out the way Jack had suggested. Jack Just nodded his head politely and walked ahead with his eye's closed.

When they reached the Ball room Jack took a look around an then Began to deck-out the round tables with cream colored table cloths over layering rose colored ones.

Al who had actually been assisting him during this looked at them and asked. "Do you really think these won't clash with the green streamers?"

Jack Looked at him and asked "What Green steamers?"

Al looked like he was about to boil over but kept his cool and pointed up at the ceiling. "The ones the Castle staff took great pains to put u-" then he noticed that the streamers were gone, instead steamed across the room in their place were live, un-opened dark pink and red roses.

He stood and gawked at them as Jack came to stand beside him looking up at them.

"They will begin to open by tomorrow afternoon and the petals will start to fall as the final dance is played." Jack spoke in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"B-but, how?" Al asked knowing Jack was behind this.

Jack smiled and winked. "Don't you know Al? It's Magic."and with that he made his way out of the ball room leaving the Castle steward in stunned silence.

**Reviews Please!**


	15. A Night to Remember

Disclaimer: I don't own Radiata Stories Blah, blah, blah

Chapter Fourteen: A Night to Remember

"_Jack thinking and speaking to hap or his shadow in his mind."_

"**Jack's shadows mental talk"**

"_**Hap's talk"**_

Jack couldn't help but be excited, the rest of his night had been spent in the kitchen making all sorts of sweets and desserts for the party. He had told all his knights to get some shut eye and sent the now outfitted Captain Leonard back to the castle so he could continue on the deserts. Frosting went here and there, there was glazing, beating, whipping, and grating of chocolate. Jack was doing everything at such a high speed that if anyone had been watching him the after images he created by his fast movement would have made it seem like there was a small army of him in the kitchen. When the clock struck half past one Jack realized he was done and that he should retire to his chambers for a tiny nap. In truth that is all he needed at this time.

"_Immortality has its perks, Hap"_

"_**Yup, Just wait till you get around to love making, that's when its real bonuses kick in, you'll never be lacking for stamina again!"**_

Jack's eyes widened at that comment.

"_I didn't know that you had such a naughty mind Hap!"_

"_**Elves are expected to know how to please their intended before marriage, and we can also choose whether or not our mates get pregnant. It's the same for you now too, so if you want, I saw an Interesting sign in Black town."**_ Hap replied causally

"_Hmm, good idea, but I'm going to need to shape-shift into a different body for that, so my Captain rep isn't ruined"_ Jack sent as he closed the door to his room behind him, and made for his bed after changing into his night clothes.

The next morning Jack easily woke himself and got ready for the Party, as he made his way down the stairs he noted his brigade in their new uniforms, and as he nodded in approval at them. Brent came up to him with a letter in hand.

"Yes Brent, what is that?" Jack asked regarding the letter question.

"It is from a Mr. Warc my lord, he sent you this as an urgent message and requested that it be delivered A.S.A.P." Brent said handing over the letter.

Jack took the letter and began to read it to himself as he walked around the main hall. His brigade watched as a sly smirk etched itself across his face. When Jack finished he was chuckling to himself, then tore up the letter and threw it into the fireplace fire.

He was still snickering when Brent asked. "Young Lord wh-?"

Jack Just waved his worrying away. "It's alright, he's just concerned I might be…*Jack paused as he thought of the most appropriate words*…."Cross" with him, but I'm not. I am never "Cross" with anyone" Jack said now smiling broadly.

Lily who had been listening spoke up. "Anything we should be aware of Captain?"

Jack slowly reached for a poker and stoked the fire as he calmly replied, "Only that a Rival of mine has foolishly taken the bait I laid out before them and may soon find their feted little den suffering for their own carelessness. Either way, I should probably write Warc back and put his worried mind at ease." He said putting the poker back on its rack.

As Jack reached the stair case he turned and gave a small speech. "You all have worked hard in learning dance and ediquate for this, so here are your orders once you are at the party, just Have Fun." Jack said as he noticed the food was being carried by his servants and those from the castle out the door.

"We will all leave in about an hour or so, I advise you rehearse what you think necessary. I am going to the study to do some writing and have some tea, if you all are in need of refreshments I had Vincent put out some mint tea with mint biscuits over there. "Jack said nodding to the corner as he ascended the grand staircase.

In the Study Jack was enjoying his tea, (He kinda found it odd that he actually enjoyed it this much when six resets ago he couldn't stand the stuff.) he was fishing up the letter and finalizing some price agreements with Vartheth concerning his little project that he hoped would prevent a war. He looked over at his ball mask siting on the table. It had been designed to look like a whiteish fox with platinum filigree decorated on it.

He rested his head in his hands and admired the craftsmanship _"A crafty fox always wins against a clueless sheep"_Jack thought smiling to himself.

He put the letters in their envelopes and used some Red wax along with his signet ring to seal them. Then pulled the rope bell and enjoyed his tea a bit more while he waited on Edison Vincent to come.

In the main hall Lily and Aldo were going over some last minute dance steps, Eon, and Leona were at a loss at how quickly Felix had got so defined. (Especially Leona, who had been trying hard at practicing not to blush at every little thing after Jack had expressed the importance of not being overly expressive with ones emotions while in the castle.) In a moment Jack entered the hall. He stood at the top of the stairs wearing his outfit for the evening. His chocolate brown hair was tied back with black ribbon and wore an Upper class outfit comprised of white and silver white-gold and red stitching and embroidery. He did wear a silver and light gold Ascot(Minus any pink, lace, or unnecessary bows) under the grey velvet vest, and long white velvet Aristocrats overcoat bordered with silvery-gold taffeta ribbon(since he had threatened the tailor with a hot fireplace poker to find a suitable replacement for lace.) and thankfully since he could now change his appearance his skin was now very pale(So he did not have to resort to that disgusting face powder that the tailor had insisted upon). This was all toped of with a white cane with a Platinum Fox head (concealing a Rapier) and of course his mask.

Leona let out an audible gasp and tried hard not to blush; only a small amount of pink appeared on her checks.

"Well, come on brigade, let's move out", He said treating it like a mission, (which for all intents purposes it was.)

(In the Castle ball Room)

Ridley looked around the ball room wearing a ball gown that was colored with whites and peaches accented with gold ribbon and had her hair tie back in a lovely blue bow, _"Father said Jack helped with all this, It's Beautiful!"_She said as she looked around and spied the Red carnations on the table mixed with white roses.

"The red Carnation stands for Beauty and Pride in the language of flowers while white Roses stand for secret love expressed." A smooth rich voice said, drawing several eyes including Ridleys' to its source.

The crowd parted as Captain Jack R. Hewitt made his way over to where Ridley stood admiring his handy work.

"Have you tried the strawberry-lavender Tarts yet?" He said in a rich velvet voice then leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "They say Lavender and strawberries are some of the oldest known aphrodisiacs in known history." He smiled backing away admiring the blush on her face.

"Ridley!" another male voice from came across the room. Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes (Or the owner of the voices head.) and instead picked up a small plate of brownies and waited.

Cross made his way across the room in (What Jack's opinion was) the most hideous ensemble ever devised "It" was black, bright purple ruffles and bows, and had neon pink lace and ribbons.

Jack wanted to point out the obvious, but before he could Ridley surprised them both by saying, "Cross, WHAT are you wearing? Are Blind?! Don't expect a dance with me, people are looking at you!"

Cross look at Ridley like she was mad before speaking. "Of course they are looking, and what do you mean you wo-"

But before he could finish the sentence Jack stepped forward and stuffed a brownie in his mouth in one swift motion saying "Here Cross you simply MUST try one of these, they are to die for!"

Cross, who now had a mouth full of brownie asked while chewing, "Whaats un thum?" he asked in a confused voice.

"Manners Cross!" Ridley reminded him causing the head Knight Captain to struggle to swallow it.

"They're brownies silly! They have Chocolate, fresh cream, sugar, and maybe black walnuts…." Jack said as he looked off, as if he were trying to remember.

"Jack! Cross is deadly allergic to Black Walnuts!" Ridley said wide-eyed.

"Oh, is that so?" Jack asked innocently as he started to turn to Cross, "Then you might want to head to the-*Thunk* infirmly." Jack said as he watched Cross's men carry him out of the room.

Once all Cross's men were out of sight Ridley turned to Jack "Jack, I'm not at all mad, but how did you know?" Ridley asked smirking.

"I do my research." Jack answered off handedly.

"You looked at his medical recorders didn't you?"

"We'll know that if there is an autopsy won't we?" Jack replied smiling a very Fox like smile.

"Now where was I? Ah yes, I do believe I was going to ask you to dance with me." Jack said as bowed to her and took her hand.

For the next hour half hour Jack and Ridley danced with one another.

Then Jack brought her over to a small stage that had been set up so she see the performance that was about to take place. He gave her a kiss on the cheek saying "An MC's work is never done!"

He made his way onto the stage where Aldo and Felix were moving a wardrobe into place. "Ladies and gentlemen may I please have your attention, * the crowd beins to gather around the stage* tonight you will all see a performance of true magic, there will be no tricks and no illusions! *Gestures to the Wardrobe* Behold an ordinary wardrobe *taps the sides and back to prove it.* In a moment I will climb in after which Lily my second Lieutenant Lily will wrap the Wardrobe in chains securely, then my first Lieutenant Aldo will run it through with these swords*He says handing twelve swords to Aldo and pats him on the back reassuringly* After which I will emerge completely unharmed!"

After this Jack entered the Wardrobe closing the doors behind him Lily wrapped the chains around the wooden frame and Aldo began to pierce the Wardrobe, after a few minutes of people holding their breath expecting blood to come out of the cracks the Chains all snapped as if some invisible force was ripping them off, the swords slid out and Jack walked out completely unharmed. He heald up his arms to show he was okay and there was a roar of applause throughout the ball room

Ridley who had been watching from a seat squealed girlishly and ran to Jack and hugged him. Jasne Came walking up to the two followed by a woman that seemed to be Ridley's mom, Ridely put her hands over her mouth in surprise and then tugged Jack over to them.

"Jack, This is my wife and Ridley's mother Lady Sigourney Silverlake."

Jack bowed formally "My lady this is a most unexpected honor."

The beautiful Lady smiled at him "Jasne, has been fussing about you young man and a possiable change in marriage options. I did enjoy the show what's the secrets to the trick?" She asked smiling again,

Jack spoke calmly causing his voice to take on a rich velvety sound. "My Lady I could never challenge Lord Cross for Ridley's hand like some prize to be won, only the right to court her, and as for the performance there was no tricks or Illusions Just magic."

"Alright well we'll leave you two, but first where is lord Cross?"

Jack faked worry "I offered him a brownie earlier not knowing he was allergic to the black walnuts in it, I am sorry."

"I don't blame you for that buffoon's stupidity Jack. You and Ridley have a good time with the party." Jasne smiled at Ridley then led his wife to the floor to dance He smiled as he spotted Captain Leonard and Lady Natalie dancing slowly with each other Natalie's head resting on his shoulder wearing a serene smile.

Jack led Ridley out to the balcony and stood in front her and held both her hands in his looking into her green eyes seining stars and his own reflection.

"Ridley, I regret to say I don't have a birthday present for you, for the most I can give you already have, like the ribbon from your hair*nods to their hands." she looks down and notices that its clasped in both there intertwined hands.

"Jack how did you-"

"Magic."

Slowly Jack brings the ribbon up and continues his speech. Ridley looks on in wonder as the ribbon transforms into an ornate Hair barrette decorated with blue diamonds and sapphires depicting bluebells on silver stems.

"In the Language of flowers the Bluebell represents Eternal and Unconditional love, this* he hands her the barrette* is my all that I give to you, Eternal and Unconditional love."

Ridley begins to cry out of joy and put's the barrette.

"Come now dry, those tears" Jack said taking out a light-gold handkerchief.

"How can a Lord ask his Lady to the last dance with tears in her eyes?" Jack said holding out his hand to her.

She followed him in and as the slow music began they began to kiss

She simply embraced him tightly "I love you Jack."

"And that is the most powerful magic of all." He replied as rose petals began to fall around them.

**Well was it worth the wait? Details, details, give me some reviews! **


	16. Ducks, Dates, and Duels

Dilemmas, Ducks, Dates, and Duels

I do not own Radiata Stories

Somewhere in the red-light district of Black town Jack was hurrying out of a building called "The Gold Lotus". In his disguised body he rounded a corner and made his way into a secluded ally. Troubled eyes looked left then right making sure no one had followed him then he stepped into the shadows and teleported away to his home in Red town.

The Party had just ended at the castle and Jack and Hap had decided to check out some of the seeder parts of the city, however their little adventure was cut short by what they had seen.

"_Hap, I'm sorry if you wanted action, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. When I saw those women, I felt more inclined to rescue them than bed them!"_ Thought Jack to his Elven spirit who, apparently could experience some of the things Jack's body could. This was the reason the damnable elf had been encouraging Jack to take advantage of his new bodies perks.

"_I can't say that I blame you Jack. Although we're both as hard as a rock now from your dance with Ridley, I don't think I could have had a clean conscience after seeing the living conditions of those poor humans."_ He replied disheartened at what he had seen with Jack at the Gold Lotus.

"_Honestly I had only heard rumors about it, but now I'm wishing that I had never seen that!"_ Hap said. Jack looked over at the Elven spirit and relazied that the poor Elf had inadvertently scared himself for his immortal life, so Jack tried to think of something to get their minds off the ordeal.

"Well maybe once the next two week's events draw to a close we can have some time to ourselves, I'm itching to get out of the city sometime soon, and with the next month devoid of any serious stuff I'm going to have my brigade train outside the city. It should be great for the both of us, I miss the woods and nature and I can only assume that the feeling has intensified with me being bonded to you.

"_Yeah, I do miss the Elflands, so an excuse to goof-off will be great!"_

Jack plopped down against his bed and drifted off with his halfway eyes open, he took a few deep breaths to clear his mind and fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning Jack was sitting in his office going over paperwork when Edison came in "Young lord, I'm sorry to bother you, but the 'moron' is back demanding a rematch."

Jack sighed to himself. He knew which moron it was as he had told the rest of the staff his code names for different people. "He really has no grounds to declare a rematch; however I get the nagging feeling that he will not go away if I do not comply with him." Jack Got up and made his way to the door.

"Sir won't you be needing your sword?" Edison asked the younger teen.

"Nah, I won't even need a sword for this 'Duel'" Jack said waving him off.

He paused and turned to the elder teen as he spoke. "I would like you to inform my brigade that we will all be training in the Castle Coliseum today and would like them to meet me there. Also, I will be meeting my sister at the castle and bringing her here today." He stoped as he noticed how dark the hall looked. _"This won't do, Adele likes things to feel open and light. _"Oh and I'd like my Manor to have an airy look." He said snapping his fingers at the large hallway windows causing them to open and the air to blow threw the curtains as they changed from heavy gold and purple brocade to a light silvery white color with a silk texture.

"There, that's better." He said smiling as the sunlight and air poured through the hall. He turned and smiled at Edison who was still standing there behind him in shock before laughing mirthfully and disappeared down the hall, and if one looked carefully they would notice that hallway Persian rug was being transformed from purple to gold as dark and mauve walls to light aqua behind him as he walked.

"_I had heard that the young lord was gifted in magic but this….is incredible!"_

Jack met 'Lord' Star out on the lawn and wondered at the man's sanity as said man was busy posing for his one audience Golem.

He soon noticed that Jack was standing there glaring at him. "Sir Jack I challenge you!" He exclaimed

"Not bloody likely." Jack deadpanned.

"Seriously though, volumes could be written on your stupidity alone." Jack said as he made his way over to the blonde clown and his fan-boy golem.

Star looked at him with a stupid expression on his face (Seriously, how else does one describe this bozo's facial expressions?) It was a mix of arrogance and hate and something like constipation.

As they stood back to back Jack smiled "You know, you'd make a good duck. You're daffy enough for the roll…."

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Star remarked in a haughty voice to the young dragon/boy.

"It should." Jack replied smirking at his own devious idea.

They began to walk, they pivoted, Star charged, and Jack waited…. till Star was five feet from him at which point he snapped his fingers at him causing a flash to envelop him.

And when the light died down in stars place was a yellow feathered duck.

"QUACK!"

The poor Golem began to panic as he ran around trying to catch his duck/Moron/master.

After a while it became more 'Troublesome' than amusing to watch and as the two came past Jack for the fifth time Jack sighed rubbing his temples, made a large wooden mallet appear in his hand and promptly knocked the duck over the head…. knocking him out.

"Sebastian, your master should change back in a few days, until then I suggest you keep him away from any kitchens or people who enjoy fried duck…. like myself." Jack said calmly.

The Golem nodded his head slowly and scoped up his master and carried him away.

Jack briefly admired the servant's devotion to such a stupid master.

"What a waste. His master is so….. troublesome."

* * *

(In another universe….)

Shikamaru sat up, and looked around, "I just felt a disturbance in the force….. how troublesome…"

* * *

(Later At Radiata Castle)

Jack was busy Fighting Eon, Felix, Lily and Aldo simultaneously using a basic steel sword while reading a book called "Hot Knights in Radiata"

Lilly was using her duel blades to slash at him as he dogged and flipped out of the way. Eon was chucking throwing stars and Kunei at him which he would deflect with his sword sending them into the ground around the arena. Jack seemed to dance as he moved gracefully dodging the different weapons. Eventfully Felix began an aggressive assault as he repeatedly jabbed at his Captain with his Ice Trident trying to back him towards Aldo who was waiting with his Storm Spear ready to strike, but at the last moment Jack smirked closed his book threw it into the air and jumped high into the air following it. He muttered something under his breath and his gold eyes glowed slightly.

Felix's eyes widened as he realized just what was going on. He glanced around the arena and noticed that the blood splatters, Kuni and throwing stars created a familiar circle, a spell circle to be precise.

"Oh Shit!" Felix exclaimed as the array formed under them and their own shadows reached up and grabbed them from behind only Liliy's came up halfway.

Jack landed outside of the array and caught his book and reopened it. "Your Homework is to unbind yourselves. You will stay trapped in that array as long as it is active but only Lily can move. Since "The White Princess" didn't lose any blood she can still move only more slowly than normal, also in order to deactivate it Felix will have use "mage sense" to tell you which of the Kuni and throwing stars doesn't have a temporary stunning spell on it and wich ones actually form the array. Eon and Lily can remove them. Eon by using his remaining throwing stars to knock the ones forming the array lose and Lily because she can still move. Any questions?"

"You cheated Captain!" Aldo yelled angrily from his frozen position.

"There is no such thing as "fair" in a true fight Aldo. There is an old saying that go's "Alls Fair in Love and War" and this is not an exercise in love, and I refuse to coddle my brigade. If you think being a knight means that you have some grand sense of honor then I suggest you drop that notion right now. There is no honor in killing, only death…. And pain" Jacks eyes became distant as he recalled not only his past but also that of the previous dragons.

Then his eyes hardened and he continued "Yet it is that pain which makes us stronger and makes us arbitrators of peace, so that we might bring about an age where no child has to lift a sword in battle, no mother has to cry over the loss of a son or daughter, and we can live in true harmony with all peoples both human and none-human!" Then Jacks eyes softened and he smirked at his "Captive audience" and brought the Crimson and black book in front of his face.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting with Leona." He said turning on his heel exiting the coliseum.

Leona and Genius were busy going over the different spell arrays and Magic formulas that Jack had given to her to help further research.

"I knew that Mr. Russell was highly intelligent but this… I never imagined! These Formulas would take years to develop!"

"Well as you well know by now, I had plenty of free time when I was younger." Jack said in return announcing his presence.

"Oh Mr. Russell! Or is it Captain Hewitt now?" Genius said happy to see Jack but immedetly a slight frown formed.

"Is the change in appearance due to the ritual?" he asked himself but Jack heard him anyways.

"Yes I believe it is. Now Leona tells me that you wanted to tell me something?" Jack asked already knowing why the young prodigy was here.

"Yes but… I also need to show you something as well."

"This is about Lord Nogueira Death is it not?" Jack said calmly.

Genius stood shocked for a moment "How did you know?"

"I… Sorta felt it." Jack lied then continued "So it is as I feared, he is dead then."

The room became quite as Jack thought about the kind elf lord." Then he lifted his head and looked at Genius

"I know that his death was partially my fault, but I won't let his sacrifice be in vain." Jack said his eyes softening.

"I would like to thank you for coming to tell me though, would you like to have a Job as my personal Researcher, Leona is head of Research here at the castle yet, I need someone to help me with my own projects at the manor, and I hardly have time to see to all of them anymore. In addition to this, I want you to help in any relationships that I am trying to start with the light elves." Jack asked as he watched Genius's face light up with excitement.

"I accept, but only because I know after our first meeting that you have the ability to get things done!" He said taking Jacks offered hand and shaking it vigoursly.

"Glad to hear it Genius, Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet my sister who is coming to stay with me." And as he did this he Leona squealed, happy that her brother would be working with her boss.

Jack came into the waiting area to greet his sister only to find her being harassed by one of Crosses men. There the guy was leaning twords her his hand against the wall directly beside. Jack was lived but he didn't let it show. Instead…

"Does you Captain approve of this sort of behavior?" Jack asked out loud to the knight.

"My Captain says that women should be submissive 'Sir' now if you excuse me I was trying to get the name of this lovely thing here."

Jack raised an eyebrow "Well you should know that you are hitting on MY sister and that your actions have given me enough offence that I will be challenging your captain for his right to Lady Ridley's hand if that is the way he thinks women of any class should be treated." Jack said as he took Adele and led her away from the pig-headed bastard.

"I feel it is my duty to give Lady Ridley another option in marriage. Go tell your Captain that I challenge him to a Duel." Jack said as he led Adele out of the room.

Once they got half way threw the castle the shock wore of and the questions began.

~"What was that about?"

~"That was me saving you from one of captain Cross's men and finally getting to challenge Cross to a Duel for the chance to court Ridely."

~"Who is Ridley?"

~"A fellow Knight Captain"

~"Do you even like her?"

~"I do, I love her."

~"..How much?"

Jack stopped they were close to the other exit now "With every fiber of my being. I love her laugh, her smile, her green bewitching eyes, her voice, her spirit… I love everything about her. I would carry the world on my shoulders for her. I would die for her. Every moment that she is endanger of marrying that… person I feel like…like "I" am going to die." Jack was truly being honest about his feelings now, he turned to his elder sister his eyes full of pain.

"Adele, they say that Elves "Know" each other when they meet the one they are destined to be with. That their soul identifies with the other, and why I am not an elf, I feel that I have "ALWAYS" known Ridley. But now, with every day I go without her, I feel less and less alive."

"_It was the same with Ridley but she didn't know what you did about "Recognition" she was confused at what was missing, and that's why she chose to hand her body over to me so easily, in an attempt to find order and guidance, but it backfired and the gold dragon tried to take control and influce me."_ Hap commented from behind the two.

"I _need_ Ridley to be safe from that guy. She does not like him and I _cannot_ stand to see her suffer with him. I will do anything to see her happy."

"Jack you've grown up so fast."

"I guess we have Ridley to thank for that, don't we?" Jack asked with a smile

"I guess we do." Adele said as she returned the smile.

**Well I did it! I bet you all thought I stopped but you were all wrong about that! HA-HA**


	17. Important

Important

Hello to all! I have decided that since these stories were originally written for me because no one else was clever enough to think of them that you all should not expect an Update unless **I** fell like it! For more info go and look at my profile. I will continue these stories in the future but only when I **feel like it**!

For more info on how to get me to update see my profile page

Until next chapter, your spiteful author….


	18. The Crosses we Bear

The Crosses we Bear

I do not own Radiata stories

* * *

"Captain"

"Four hundred ninety-seven, Four hundred ninety-eight- Um Yes Lily?"

"Are you sure about this?" Lily asked she watched Jack do hand stand push-ups

"Four hundred ninety-nine, Five hundred!" Jack said as he flipped to his feet and grabbed a towel for his face though he had only barely begun to sweat.

The Duel between Jack and Cross had been arranged for tomorrow morning and Jack was busy doing his daily exercise routine to get out the anger he still felt about that upstart who tried to hit on his sister. Cosmo, Aldo, Lily, and Eon were also in the training room working out. Well, the guys were, Lily was acting as coach for Felix and The teams new Squires, Nick and Cody.

"Very, I need Cross out of my way in order to get what I want." Jack replied

"You do realize that he may find a way to cheat sir?" asked Cosmo

"Hah, you can't cheat in a Duel, it's impossible!" Aldo said with a laugh

"Aldo you're so naive." Eon said with a huff

"Eon is right Aldo, You may think that all Knights are honorable but Cross has no problem being underhanded and tricky. But I expect him to cheat, and also I have various contingencies in motion for that even as we speak." Jack said as he watched Nick finish his sit ups.

"That's our Captain, always prepared to one-up the opposition!" Nick cheered

"Thanks Kit." Jack said beaming at one of his squads new Squires.

Nick just grinned brightly at his" Stylen Captain." He loved the new nickname "Kit".

Jack had been on his way through town when the little Jock and his friend ran into him and fell down. There were a String of colorful words out of the kid's mouths before they looked up and Cody started to sputtering apologizes to the Fox Captain. Jack then asked him if they'd like to become a Squire for the brigade, until he was old enough to join (Since Jack already knew that Nick dreamed of joining the knights when he got older.) Nick's mind short-circuited before a hearty "FUCK YEAH!" and the rest was history, ….or would have been but Jack knew better than that and went ask their parents.

While Nick's overworked father was simple to convince, Cody's mom wasn't as easy. Rynka was worried about her son being taken from her, but after a small talk with Lily and Eon while being given assurances that it was more like knight school, along with offering to let her stay at the estate and act as mom for the two boys, she agreed. Turns out, she and Adel got on great and since Cody and Nick would be home during the summer It was really like going to a boarding school that you could visit, - a really cool boarding school.

"Oh and before I forget you two, Lily is to train you in Archery and Sword practice later this afternoon, and Nick will be acting as my Shield Bearer for the Duel with the "Dark Dummy" so, I'm going to have Vincent bring you a tonic to help speed up the healing muscles from your exercise and training which will also help you sleep."

"Thanks Sir!" the kid chirped.

"Now, I need to have a word with Genius about the project I have him working on." Jack said as he walked from the room.

"So Genius, how's that "Walky-Talky" symbol coming along?" as he watched the young prodigy look from journal to journal and occasionally scribble notes down in his own.

"The multi-Communication Symbol is finished, and I've Taken the liberty of working on that "magical energy storage matrix" you asked me to work on." He said pointing to a piece of paper with an intricately drawn Magical Matrix scrawled on it, without looking up.

"Thanks G-man, this will be invaluable for missions later and Happy-researching. I'll send Edison by with a tray of lunch later"

"Thank you Sir." Genius said as he looked up with a huge smile plastered on his face. He had obviously been working hard cuz this hair was a mess and his clothes were disheveled.

Jack was not tired, but he needed to meditate, so he went to his room to lie down. His head hit the pillow and he thought of his next moves-he had quite a few things in play.

(In the Castle)

"These Are the documents concerning the contracts my son wishes to discuss with their lordships and the King…." Jacks Shadow (A.K.A Lord Lucian) had a busy day. It was one thing after another with the current case. He had finally gotten a meeting set with Lords' Larks, Jasne, Genral Dynas and the King for tomorrow during his Jack's duel. It was a good thing too, because if they wanted to meet with success they would need the pompous fruitloop out of the way.

"And these are for the meetings tomorrow, make sure they get to their assigned places. Did you get all that Margaret?" he finished with a smile.

"Yes My Lord, is that all?" She said while trying to fight back the blush that was threatening to spread across her face.

"Yes, that is all, and thanks again for your help. While Al has his uses, he can be incredibly nosy and I've had it brought to my attention that you are just as capable 'if not, more so..*He mutters*' as he is. "

"I do not think I deserve such praise m'lord."

"Oh? Are you arguing with me on this?" He replied in a stern voice

"I'm terribly sorry m'lord…" *hears laughter.*

"Don't be so frightened, I'm teasing you my dear lady." *snickers*

Margret finally smiles genuinely.

"Ah, now that's better, you should share such a radiant sight with the world." He said as he stretched in his chair.

"Thank you my lord I will head your wise council" came the reply from the now beat-red Stewardess before she dismissed herself.

"When you smile you bring life to those around you…" The Shadow quoted to himself.

(The Next morning at the Hewitt estate)

"Young lord" Came the knocking at Jacks door.

"I'm awake Mason come in." Jack said as he finished buttoning his top buttons.

"The package you requested is here." Mason said as he bowed and presented the wooden box in question.

"Ah, yes the 'Crimson Angel' he said as he pulled the sheathed sword from the box. He turned and unsheathes it revealing the blood red blade.

"It is truly a work of art….. for a mass produced sword."

Mason almost fell back at the revelation. "Mass... produced?"

"Ah, perhaps I will indulge you? You see, this sword IS a mass produced sword BUT as you no-doubt noticed far more perfect than mass-produced swords made by the dwarves. The reason this is, is because it is a product of the "Refurbisher" a magical Machine made by the Vareth mages at my request that takes old swords and old armor and re-cycles them into new swords and armor. The result is this. *Shows him the blade* A sword that is better crafted than any mass-produced dwarven blade, but not as well as a dwaven-masterwork, I will be field testing it in the Duel with Sir Cross. I'm sure you can put the rest together."

Mason got the picture alright and looked at his boss with respect. "I see, by using it in such an important duel and winning –which you are bound to anyway- where so many of the gentry and other knight brigades are present to observe, the young lord is bound to get almost all on board with the idea…. Very clever sir, you truly have a mind for business.

"Thank you Mason, I'd like to think so. Now, if I'm not mistaken Nick and Cody might need some help with their uniforms could you see to that? Oh,*sheaths blade and hands it to the chestnut haired man.* Give that Vincent and have him instruct Nick on the proper protocol."

"Yes My lord." He replied "Oh, my lord I almost forgot to inform you that Edison will be up soon with your breakfast."

"Thank you Edison."

"My Lord" he said with a bow before leaving.

Later after eating breakfast Jack went to check on Nick who was looking at himself in the mirror with a slightly anguished look on his face.

"I feel stupid!"

"Don't complain young man, they may not be the most flattering pieces of armor, but this is generally what all new recruits wear.

"Generally?"

"Well yours-truly was some-what of an exception to the rule." Jack said with a smirk

"But that just means me and Cody will never stand in your shoes!"

"Not necessarily, you two aren't even official knight-trainees yet, so by doing this now you can skip a bit of the un-necessary stuff."

"I guess…"

"Well I know. Now, no more arguing, go get Cody and get ready to leave."

"Yes Sir!" Nick shouted and hurried off.

"Captain, why did you recruit them anyway? I thought you want an age where no child has to lift a sword?"

Aldo said as he walked out from where he had been standing.

"Believe me Aldo, I do, but as much as I want it to happen right away it won't. Besides there's nothing wrong in giving a child the knowledge to protect themselves and those they hold dear. People are only their strongest when they're fighting to protect the lives of those most precious to them.

"Who is it that you hold most precious to you sir?"

"That's easy; I fight to protect everyone alive." Jack said as he walked past Aldo with a look of determination on his face.

"….No wonder you're so strong."

(The Castle Coliseum)

Nick followed his Captain as they entered the arena carrying his Captains sheathed blade. They made their way out to the center where Cross already stood with his sword drawn.

"You know…." Jack began, his smooth voice echoing across the Coliseum "…You seem awfully impatient"

"I will teach you to show respect to your superiors." Cross said arrogantly. However if one had the eyes to spot it Cross wasn't as nearly as confident as he led those around him to believe, and right now he was worried.

"You really must want your ass handed to you huh?" Jack said as he took the sheathed sword Nick handed him before hurrying out of the stadium

"Insolent whelp, you stand no chance against me!" Cross all but spat out.

Jack drew his blade and smirked. "Heh, my swords bigger than yours." He said before winking at Ridley in the audience who blushed tomato red.

"Begin!" Shouted the Ref, and for a moment all was silent till Jack spoke again.

"Here's a query for you Cross, What do you get when you "cross" "Blades" with "Me"?

Cross didn't say anything, he just sneered, and lunged at Jack and the Duel began.

The two Captains traded blow for blow as their swords clashed. Neither got a strike in and each blocked the others blows

Nick and Cody were watching carefully from the audience with Lily

"Wow! They seem perfectly matched" commented Cody

Nick shook his head "Their not Cody. There's is a great difference in strength and skill between them."

"Huh?"

"They may look perfectly matched to someone has never seen a person in a sword fight, but hey, my dad is in the Warriors guild and I've seen Gerald and his apprentice David go at each other."

"I don't see it…" Replied Cody

"Look at their faces buddy, what do you see?"

"Well Cross is gritting his teeth and he looks to be putting all his force into his strikes…"

"And our Captain?" Nick inquired

"He's…" Cody's eyes widened as he noticed the serene look of calm on their hero's face. He wasn't struggling like Cross was, and his movements were more fluid and graceful. Cross would strike down and slash hard over and over and Jack would just knock the strikes away with very little effort.

"He hasn't even broken a sweat." Cody murmured in a silently shocked voice.

"That's right; he's just toying with him." Lily commented from her seat behind the two.

Nick grinned. Their captain was sooo awesome, then he frowned. "But why, I thought this duel was serious to the captain?"

Genius who had slipped into the arena to watch out of curiosity spoke up. "I'm no expert on this sort of thing, but I think I may have figured it out." He with a wry grin on his face.

"Really what?" Cody asked while Nick looked at him curiously as well.

"He's Publicly humiliating him. "Aldo said in realization while Genius nodded confirming it.

"Huh?" the two boys asked in unison.

"Look around you two, There are several knight brigades here other than ours, Cross's and lady Ridley's ." Felix said pointedly

Nick looked around real quick, and sure enough, Lady Natalie's Brigade as well as The Captain herself had turned up as had the Captain of the Royal guard and city guard Leonard who was seated beside her with a few new guards men, and all of General Dynas's troupes were present, the Big man himself was strangely absent. Heck, even a few lord and ladies had shown up as well!

(Back down on the floor)

Jack blocked another strike before launching a swing of his own which he kept at a speed that Cross could follow and block as well.

*YAWN and smiles* "Well this has been has been a real blast Cross, really it has… *Turns serious*….not."

And with that Jack began to speed up lunching swing after swing strike after strike Cross could no longer do anything but block the relentless assault.

However it did not stay this way as Jacks began to get harder and harder to read as they became stronger and faster.

…"!?"

Cross had been slashed in the right side with a minor cut.

"To the earlier question," came a voice to Cross's right, he turned towards it, only to see a bur. "There is only one lesson that can come…"

Cross was slashed again, but on his left this time. "….From crossing blades with me…"

He was cut on his shoulder…. right through the pauldrons." ….. "And that…."

There was a quick jagged slash across his back and Cross let out an anguished cry "…Is pain!"

"_I'm sorry Cross but this needs to happen if I want to save everyone…"_

Jack was now facing the panting barely standing knight captain; his body was over flowing with bright energy in a peculiar stance while his opponent's body was riddled with bleeding cuts. "I will give you a "cross" to bear…..** Heavenly Assault! Alfheim Valesti!**"

There was a great flash down in the arena and when everyone looked back they saw that Cross was kneeling before Jack who stood over him imperiously. Cross now bore a bleeding cross-shaped cut across the front of his face and his sword had been cut into three pieces.

Before anyone Could do anything, one of Cross's men had ran up behind Jack with The Arbitrator in hand intent on stabbing Jack from behind Jack simply turned…..

And caught the blade with his hand!

"The…. Audacity, " *Jacks Eyes briefly glowed molten gold* "…To try and attack me with my father's own sword."

The young man at the other end of the blade was petrified with fear… and awe.

"This Sword… " *Cracks began to glow along the edge where Jack held it.* "Like your Captain…"

*The Man was now also down on one knee barely able to stand in Jacks presence.*

"….Is Broken!" The Blade Shattered like glass as Jack Kicked the man in the face with his boot, and began to walk out of the arena.

"How did I lose?" Came the now very defeated voice of Cross.

"You didn't lose Cross, you were played." Jack turned his head back to the look at the now "Cross-Scared" face of his opponent.

"You were played… Like a Pawn, but then again, you never were that great at chess."

Just as Jack said that, Lord Larks, Lord Lucian, Lord Jasne, and General Dynas along with seraval Heavy Guards-men came in.

"Cross Ward! You, along with your entire brigade are under arrest for the Crime of High-Treason!"

**Well…. Can I write a Chapter or what?**


	19. Checkmate!

Checkmate!

* * *

I Do not own Radiata Stories

* * *

The Meeting Room:

Jack walked with into the Meeting room with Ridley at his side; Cross had just been arrested along with his entire Brigade and would be standing trial later in the week. However at the moment there were other issues to discuss that Jack and his Shadow (Lord Lucian) had worked meticulously to set up.

He took a moment to reflect on what Hap had revealed the previous day.

(Flashback)

_Jack laid on his bed thinking about the upcoming match with Cross wondering where Hap was. The Light Elven Spirt had been stangely absent today thus far. Before he could thing further on the subject he was engulfed in a giant Flash._

_When the light died down he looked around and noticed where he was._

_There above him was the endless Heavens and below him and a sea of clouds, in the distance he could see a parting in the cloud-floor and through that he saw the vastness of space with what he assumed was the planet below._

"_Over here, young Dragon Half-god." Spoke a regal feminine voice._

_Jack turned to see A women with long silver-white hair in a midnight blue Evening gown with stars glittering all over it. Beside her stood a Sun bronzed bald dude that wore a short white tunic that was held in place with a gold clasp, he looked uncomfortable. And off to the side was Hap in corporeal form looking nervously at all three present._

"_Ethereal do I have to wear this?!" said the man in an unmanly whine._

"_Yes Celeste, you do, we don't want him scarred for life!" She hissed at him before looking to Jack and giving him and sweet smile._

_Well that answered who they were. These two were the gods of Totalus, Ethereal Queen and Gabriel Celeste._

" _I thought that my life being reset was the work of some Deity I pissed off. So then what did I do wrong?"_

_Ethereal smiled at him. "You've done nothing wrong Jack, we had chosen you to be our champion to defeat the Archfiend Asmodeus ."_

"_Why me? I've always been __A__gnostic at worst and wary of you guys at best."_

"_It has nothing to do with your views and everything to do with ours." She said with a smirk_

"_Soooo, the Archfiend huh?" Jack questioned_

"_Yes but before that a bit of history, Long ago before the birth of the six Dragons and the world Gabriel Celeste and myself along with several other gods and goddess imprisoned an evil god of great and incredible power within the realm of Pandemonium, We thought it secure but in case something went wrong we placed the six dragons here to watch closer to the lock. Then with the birth of the Dark elves the balance of the world shifted just enough that his power began to leak out and infect the mortal realm."_

"_In other words, Algendars disease.." Jack commented._

"_Precisely," Celeste nodded_

"_We thought up plan to finally kill off Asmodeus for good, but it required two pure souls from both a human and a light elf, in order for it to work."_

"_Hap and I?"_

"_Yes." Ethereal nodded this time_

_And Celeste continued "To buy time and set up the necessary elements we created the World Cycle. The idea was to keep Algendars from spreading further at the same time constantly renewing the planet while keeping human civilization at a small enough level so that when Asmodeus came to a head he couldn't use advanced technology to make things even worse, It was unfair to the humans, but it was a necessary evil."_

"_Interesting choice of words…" Jack commented_

"_Only because we don't believe in a bullshit phrase like 'For the Greater Good' … the only ones who say that stuff are usually unwilling to admit their own wrong doing." Ethereal snapped_

"_Okay, okay I gotcha." Jack said trying to calm her down_

"_Now where was I? Oh yes.. Only just recently did the cycle of souls produce a Human soul of exceptional purity. Yours Jack." Ethereal said smiling warmly like a grandmother does to her favorite grandchild._

"_So in other words, you've been resetting my life hoping that I would be the one to take Ridleys place? Wow, that's a lot to take in.." Jack said stumbling back a bit_

"_We plan on giving you more info through Hap since his spirit can transcend the dimensional planes right now, but we need you to place this mark *A glowing cross of energy floats from them to be absorbed into Jack*on Cross, so that when Asmodeus takes his body as his vessel we can spare his soul from being trapped in the underworld with him."_

"_Is Cross worth saving?" Jack asks_

_*Snort* "The welp is already jumping to conclusions…" Celeste commented_

"_Do not miss-judge Cross Jack. He was once a good person before an ill-fated mission with his father to Algendars Castle. His Father died and the men were slaughtered, only Cross managed to re-seal the great chasm of the Impure-world Rift, the process however, cost him his memories and he was subsequently tainted by Asmodeus."_

"_Poor Cross, will marking him the way you shown me in my mind help save him?" Jack asked_

"_Yes, but when his sleeping memories awaken and Asmodeus takes full control of his body, his fractured soul will be restored and he will be able to aid you from behind enemy lines so to speak." Celeste answered_

_The area started to fade and Jack felt a falling sensation._

"_For now, we must part ways. Farewell Chosen One." The two gods called In unison._

(End Flashback)

Jack walked in the room and took notice of the room's décor and its occupants. The room was spacious and housed a long elaborate wooden oak table at which sat the king at the far end. Larks sat to his right along with Dynas and a number of minor lords as well that had come at Jack's invitation, Jack took note that Lady Anastasia was also there.

'_Interesting that she should be present, good this will make things less complicated than it could have been.' _Jack thought with a smirk.

Jack went the left side of the table and pulled out a seat for Ridley on the right of her father Jasne, which she accepted graciously before he seated himself between her and left of Lucian who was seated near the opposite end of where the king sat.

After Al shut the door Larks stood.

"This meeting has been called to discuss something that will no doubt affect everyone in Radiata. " At this He pulled out the Letter and placed it on the table.

Jack took note that it had been opened and it looked as though everyone else was well aware as to the contents as well.

Larks continued while making eye contacted with the rest of the room. "The Dwarves are demanding a raise in the prices of their metal goods, normally this would not be much of a problem except that what they are asking is a sixty percent increase."

There were a few mummers between most of the Gentry in the room.

"No doubt this presents us with a big problem, as the Dwarves are the main if not the only source of metal products in the kingdom, and these prices are way too high for us to accept." The king commented

Jack smirked to himself, something that did not go unnoticed by Ridley.

"Any ideas?" Larks asked

At this point Dyans spoke up." Before he was arrested, Cross was going to suggest we send soldiers to Earth valley much to my Ire."

"Yes well we can see the effect of Crosses actions now can't we?" Jasne sneered. He had always sought to improve the relationships with nonhumans and what that upstart would suggest would ruin all his good work... thank goodness for young Jack.

At this point Larks spook up. "Be that as it may, we could still use his misguided idea with a few alterations; I suggest we use soldiers as a bluff to get a more desirable response."

At this Jasne looked furious while the rest of the room nodded at the idea, sans Jack Ridley and Lucian.

Suddenly Jack started snickering which drew the attention of all present in the room.

"Is there something you find amusing Sir Jack?" The King asked

"Not really your majesty, but I would like to point out some things that you all do not seem to be aware of, if you'll allow me to do so."

The King Nodded at Jack "Proceed young man."

"Thank you Your Majesty." he said nodding in turn.

Jack Quickly Stood as Larks seated himself and took the Folder that His new "Father" handed him.

"This…" He said holding the file where all could see. "..is a report that was submitted by an acquaintance of mine who his currently in my employ. I'm sure a few present will remember Professor Weissheit who is the current authority on Elves in general." At this he received a few nods and even more confused looks.

"A few Days ago he reported to me that the leader of the Dark Elves Lord Nogueira had passed away. Lord Zane who is in fact, Lord Nogueira's younger Brother and leader of the light elves will be a stewing pot of angst and spite at this moment. So…"

Jack looked at everyone in the room and continued as he began to circle the table"…. If we, in our advanced wisdom, see fit to antagonize the Dwarves, who might I add, we have held good relations with thus far. We can expect to draw the attention of the Light elves and by extension the dark elves."

He smirked at everyone at this point "And we can all pray that they will understand of us in our 'wisdom' induced actions."

Here, the young captain stopped and leveled Larks, who he was beside with a Deadpan look. "I Highly Doubt it."

Jack continued after smacking the folder down in front of Larks before continuing his path around the table to stand next to the king. "We do not have the luxury antagonizing the Dwarves, and in the process angering the other races, it would be most…. Unwise." He finished in a cold dead tone.

"Then what would you have us do?" Larks asked sharply at the young captain, who smirked in return.

"Why my dear minister, I'm so very glad you asked! We actually have two options available to us at present time." He said while buffing his nails.

The king looked interestedly at Jack who was standing beside him "Really?"

"Yes Your Majesty, I believe that if we were to fully withdraw all support from Earth Valley and stopped trade with the dwarves completely, they would soon realize that they would not fare so well without our support and soon change their tune."

"But then where will we get weapons from?" Asked Dynas

"I was getting to that General. "Jack assured

He then turned to face the group of minor nobles at the table. "I'm sure quite a few here noticed the blade I used in the duel with Cross yes?"

And quite a few people nodded an affirmative, and Lady Anastasia Spoke up "Indeed, I may not use weapons, but I have an eye for quality and though that blade was no-where near the level of Dwarven Masterpiece workmanship, it was of a higher make to that of the normal mass produced swords I've seen in some weapons shops around Warrior Town, and I believe they come from Earth Valley."

Jack nodded to her "I'd had hoped you noticed that. That sword is the product of the "Magical Refurbisher" that I had commissioned the Mages of Vareth to work on. It essentially recycles any form of metal into a blade, armor, exct. This results in Mass produced weapons and Armor that are a higher grade of craftsmanship while simaltainusly reducing the amount of metal waste produced here in Radiata, and at the same time provides us with an alternative to the Dwarves." He said smiling at the assembly.

"Then it seems that you have provided us with an Ideal solution Sir Jack." The king said with a slight smile

"Indeed your Majesty."

The meeting continued an hour longer as everyone discussed the prices for the new weapons produced by the Magical Refurbisher. In the end it was agreed on by all parts that the products would have a thirty percent price increase, This was for several reasons. One) Jack had funded the research that went into the making Magical Refurbisher and the king felt it only fair to reimburse him for it. Two) the mages would also be paid so that they would be willing to aid any future project that would be funded by Jack or the crown. Three, Jack was planning on seeing if there was a way to fix the environment and water at Earth Valley through magical means which would simultaneously help the dwarves get their home back to optimal condition and put them his debt so they owed him favors.

Once every one was finished the meeting was adjourned with Jack receiving a few pats on the back mostly for his keen foresight, and excellent handling of the problem.

Jack was exiting the meeting room and was heading down the hall when he heard someone call after him.

"Sir Jack, a moment of your time if you will."

Jack turned and was greeted with the sight of King Joris coming down the hall to meet him.

Jack bowed and addressed him. "Hello your Majesty, how might I be of service to you?"

The king smiled at Jack before nodding to himself as if he had come to a desion on something then spoke

"Sir Jack there is no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it."

Jack nodded for him to continue.

"Sir Jack Russell Hewitt, I would like to ask if you would marry my daughter Princess Bellflower."

* * *

**And Cut! I know it's not long but I promise next Chapter will be longer! Please Review and keep and open mind. ...And Yes Etheral Made Celeste dress appropriately. **


End file.
